


The Devil

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devil, Devil!Kara, F/F, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: Lena's life is pretty awful, with the constant attempts to kill her and the disrespectful board members, she just wishes for true love. Luckily for her a dangerously beautiful being has set eyes on her. And will do anything to make Lena her partner and with a couple of simple words everything is settled. Supercorp





	1. Eden

Lena sighed after her horrific day of unsolicited excitement. Another attempt was made on her life by her brother. As usual, his killer-for-hire failed at his plot, leaving Lena alive and disappointed. After all of the drama, Lena decided to seclude herself in her new National City office. National City was safe- at least that's what she had fooled herself into thinking- a new place for her to live without the negative reputation her brother left behind.

Lena glanced at the clock from her modern glass desk, 10:53. She slid out from behind her desk, deciding to make her way back home before anything else came up. Luthor had already escaped from her problems the moment her office door was closed, but she wanted to do a bit more of that once she got home, away from the embarrassment of sleeping in her office, again, and being caught wearing the same pantsuit from the day before.

Lena grabbed her dark indigo blazer and swung it around, threading her hands through the armholes before slipping the large black buttons through their eyes and leaving her office. She glanced at her secretary's empty desk and ran through her fingers over the button behind the computer to lock her office.

Lena meandered to the elevator, texting her chauffeur to be ready in 15. She walked down through the lonely hallway and past the night watchmen. They only nodded at her, maybe- she thought- they were too afraid to tell her about what might happen if he got on the wrong side of a Luthor. Even her own chauffeur- one of the only people to see her cry- fell silent around her. Just like tonight; Phillip drove to her penthouse, watching her closely until his boss disappeared into her home.

Home. It's what Lena told Phillip when she wanted to go back, but it wasn't home, not to Lena. There wasn't a home for her. She was told that home was safe and pleasant but, she never felt safe here, nor did she see her expensive apartment as pleasant, no matter how many things she put in there or parties she hosted.

Lena unlocked her door, opening up into her room with the perfect view of National City. She tossed off her blazer and almost tore open her shirt, letting it stay partially open as she loosened her pants. After closing the blinds to her room, Lena went to her stash of cheap hard liquor, anything to numb the pain of her brother's betrayal of the day.

As she knelt on the cold tile ground, her head pressed against the cheap white wooden cabinet, Lena glanced at the bottle of Svedka, swirling the clear liquor around. She set it down on the ground, deciding what she wanted out of the day. Looking at her watch, she knew that is wasn't too late to find someone to keep her warm, but also not too late to just get wasted.

"What's a girl to do?" Lena mumbled, cradling the bottle in front of her. "What the hell."

Lena set the bottle back in the cupboard for another day and stood up. She made quick work of her clothes, just placing them on one of the chairs before going back to her room. As Lena opened her wardrobe, she called Phillip, pulling out a black dress and changing into it, not bothering with anything underneath.

"Hey, Phillip."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?"

"Can you start up the car, I'm going out."

"Yes, ma'am," he affirmed, ending the call.

Lena nodded, searching for some clubs over Yelp. She happened upon a bar named Eden, an expensive club that Lena knew she'd get into without any difficulty. Maybe she could get Phillip in there as well, a "thank you" for all of the times he's enabled her vices. "Quite the name for a club," Lena thought, "the biblical paradise, pfft."

Lena walked back out of her penthouse and to her car, climbing in and texting Phillip the address. For the last time before she unplugged, Lena checked her mail, nothing special as usual one could hope, though. She looked out of the tinted windows, watching the lights and cars whip past in pale yellow and white flashes, masking those who wander at night, sober and somber. They arrived fairly quickly. Lena walked to the bouncer, ignoring the eyes from the other patrons who waited to get in. With only her last name, the bouncer slid over out of her way. She handed him a slip with her driver's name on it and a tip to let him in.

As she passed the main doorway, Lena instantly noticed all of the patrons drinking and dancing in the dark club. She huffed out a short sigh and pushed her way to the bar- as there was only one thing on her mind at the moment. Lena looked at the wall of alcohol, spotting an old friend, Redbreast. She smirked and chuckled to herself at the spirit.

"What can I get you, madam?" The bartender smoothly asked.

"Can I have, that Redbreast Whiskey, straight?"

"Okay," he nodded, handing her the price and reaching up to grab the top shelf liquor.

He poured the drink into a glass and slid it to her, picking up her card which was just as bottomless as her glass was going to be for the night. Lena almost wanted to just buy the bottle but knew that prying eyes would criticize her.

She tore herself from the public view and walked to the back of the bar were a lone dark booth was waiting for her with open arms because she truly was too tense to be around anyone else. Sadly, the moment of conversational silence passed with painful brevity as a shadow was cast over the already dark table.

"It looks like you can use a friend," A chipper voice suggested.

"No thanks," Lena told her without looking up.

"Ah," She nodded, "I'm only being polite, you just look like you had a rough day. So, let me guess, near death experience? Because those happen way more than you think."

For the first time, Lena looked up but was instantly taken aback by the meddlesome woman. The blonde woman in front of her was like something out of a movie, no, a book. Someone only dreamed about because she just couldn't exist in the real world. Stuck at her beautiful features, Lena began to lower her gaze to the jaw-dropping dress that hugged her muscular curves and legs. So, she nodded, the woman looked down at her, enjoying the amount of control she had over this infamous businesswoman.

The woman held out a hand for Lena and introduced herself, "Kara."

Lena quickly grabbed the blonde's hand and nodded, "Lena," she breathed, completely ensnared by the young temptress.

Kara slid into the booth across her and continued, "So, Lena, you trying to drown yourself in the good stuff? I can offer you something better."

"What?" Lena laughed, sipping from her glass.

"Talking? Does that sound good?" A nod from Lena is enough for Kara to continue, "I like your name, Lena, and I think it fits you perfectly; it's alluring and tempting, but also light. I don't think you're bad. Well, not yet at least, but you are charming and enticing. I think if you used your powers on that girl over there in the silver halter," Kara points at a nubile brunette. "You would have her between your legs in less than ten minutes, I guarantee."

Lena, about to drink from her glass, was happy she didn't because she would have sprayed it everywhere. "So Kara. Since you know so much about me, tell me something about yourself."

Kara chuckled and relaxed into the booth before as she explains, "There isn't much to know about me. I'm not a player, I can assure you, I choose not to. But enough about my sex life. I am quite a social person, a bit clumsy," she joked "I'm originally from England, but I try to hide my accent. I'm honestly a nervous mess but I when I'm here, I like to try on a different face."

Lena opened her mouth to say something but nothing left her lips, she looked just dumbfounded. After some time Kara chuckles, which makes her break out of her dumbfounded spiral, and she asks, "This is your club?" Kara grinned again and nodded in response. Lena didn't expect this, so, to hide her surprise she quickly takes a swig from her whiskey.

"So Lena, now that that's settled, might I be able to help you."

"How?" Lena asked.

"If you could wish one thing? What would it be?"

Lena thought for a second and answered, "True love, I mean, it doesn't exist, but yeah, true love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides, it's just the thought of having somebody next to me who gets me, and wants me and just loves me no matter what. Somebody who'll support me and shit like that."

Kara smirked weirdly and held out her hand. Lena did nothing at first and simply looked down at her hand before she shook it. "Well, Lena, you've come to the right place. My name is Kara Morningstar."

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	2. Too Fast

Lena just looked at Kara with a confused glazed face- not being helped by the woman across her who simply sat there, arms outstretched across on the back of the booth- before composing herself and asking, "Morningstar you said? And how do you think you can help me?"

Kara smiled at Lena, revealing her delightful dimples, "Do you trust me?"

Lena scoffed and asked, "How can trust someone I just met?"

Kara slowly nodded but knew exactly what to say, "I kinda know what you're going through, but for me, it's my cousin. He's a real asshole. He's got this idea that he's helping the world but he's just meddling in other people's business. It's not like I hate him- I could never-, but he's a bit too pious and egotistical sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because people worship him. But, it's only because he constantly promises things he can't actually make happen. It's not in his own nature to truly help people. But you and me, we're people who can. We know how to make people happy."

Lena slowly nodded, but instantly looked down and affirmed what she thought, "I do."

"Good," Kara pulled a ring off of her left hand and slid it across the table.

Lena stopped it before it fell to the ground and inspected it. Silver, stainless steel? She wasn't sure about the material yet but it had a fancy seal on it. Probably a familial, the seal has some sort of design that includes devil horns and a bright dark red 'M' in the middle.

Kara spoke up again, but this time much more commanding than before "Put it on, right hand, fourth finger." Lena looked up surprised by her suddenly dominating nature and without a thought, she slid it on.

When the ring was in its new place she felt it tighten against her skin. She tried to remove it but it just tugged at her skin. She looked up in fear at Kara but quickly composed herself again.

Between gritted teeth, she asked, "What did you do."

Kara put her hands up in mock surrender- looking innocent- so Lena brought her attention back to the ring, trying to discreetly inspect it, twisting it around her finger to somehow pull it off, but nothing worked. As if it melted into her skin, the ring just wouldn't budge. Kara's chuckle broke through frustrated silence, making Lena's head snap up in annoyance.

"You might have some difficulty taking it off, so I'd stop before you hurt yourself," Kara laughed, "My wife."

Lena's mouth fell open at the new relationship she was tricked into. "Did she just say, wife!" Lena thought. She shot up out of the booth and made her way out of the club. She walked to the bar, grabbing Phillip's hand and leading him out of the bar. Without a word, even with the questions from her chauffeur, Lena directed him back to the car. Once she got out of the club, Lena was instantly rushed by the press, cameras flashing and questions being yelled, one over another. They were all yelling something rudely invasive to her, calling, poking, grabbing, groping, and pushing. Phillip pushed and kicked his way through to their car.

Without a thought, Lena mumbled to him, "Bring me home, Phil."

He just mumbled something along the lines of, "Of course, miss."

He Sped away from the crowd, but a couple of minutes she knows something is wrong. They aren't driving to the right place. So she speaks up "Phillip, I think you're going to the wrong place?"

He continued in silence until they were stopped at a red light. He turned around and he asked, "I thought you wanted to go to the mansion- not to your apartment- since your wife will be there shortly."

Lena slowly nodded, he was bringing her to some mansion, which one? She doesn't remember having a mansion apart of the one her mother lived in. Lena shook her head as she glanced down at her ring, Kara played her, she won, and now Lena was stuck with the stupid band that wouldn't come off. As she thought about the words that led up to her getting the piece from Kara, she realized that she actually wanted it. She wanted somebody, anybody that would or could love her and her only and Kara just took the lead. She rose to the occasion, but how she did it? Lena had no idea.

They drove a few more blocks until they came into the Fab Fifties, a continuous street that only the outrageously wealthy lived. Lena had been invited to a few parties there, but declined- she was always used as a prop whenever she attended those parties. They stopped in front of one of the most important mansions on the block. Apparently, it was the most expensive mansion in the area- worth millions because of the glass and woodwork- where nobody had lived for years due to sheer expense, but those were only rumors because there wasn't a "For Sale" on the lawn.

Phillip stopped the car in front of the gigantic modern mansion- perfect for parties- and let Lena out.

"Phillip, I don't live here."

"I was told to bring you here, ma'am."

"But-"

"Ms. Lena Luthor?" A feminine voice called from the front door.

Lena turned around to see a woman's silhouette from the front door. She towards the voice, leaving Phillip to drive away again. Luthor turned her head to watch the car silently glide through the lamp-lit streets. When she got close enough, she realized who the person was, Kara Morning-fucking-star. She backed away from the door and immediately walked back away. Kara stopped her, gently holding onto Lena's arm. She closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We should get inside so I can explain stuff to you," Kara advised near her ear.

"Fine," Lena nods.

Kara holds out her hand for Lena, who takes it. If this building is anything from those stories it means it's a maze, being even larger than Freddie Mercury's Kensington Mansion. Kara led her inside, where they arrive at the main entrance.

First impressions are breathtaking as the black and gray marble flooring gave way to the sand-colored twin stairway wrapping up in a curve to the second landing. It reminded Lena of the fake ones from movies and plays, almost as grand as the ones from Gone with the Wind. A few maids stood at the bottom of the staircase, still as statues, with kind and inviting smiles on their faces. Kara lightly tugged Lena up the staircase to the second landing without a word and past many dark oak doors.

Kara opened one of the fancy doors, making Lena's jaw drop. The room is giant with chandeliers and beautiful original copies of art. The bed... it just looks perfect, but before she can really take in the beauty of the room, Kara walks past her and motions for Lena to sit on a couch. Kara herself sat down in an armchair, and with one swift motion, the fireplace next to them roars to life. Lena's closed her mouth and just looked at the room, its beauty still breathtaking.

Kara breaks the silence with, "So Lena, let's make this easy." And continues with words Lena never thought were going to be said, "I'm the devil."

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	3. Fire

Lena sat there, mouth agape, completely aghast by what she was told. She just stared at Kara and searched for her tell waiting for an answer, for anything to let her know that this woman was playing a really bad prank on her. Kara just tapped her foot on the ground, the rhythmic thumping and crackling fire breaking the silence that fell between them while she waited, almost counted. She counted every second that fell between her and the genius billionaire CEO.

 

It took exactly four minutes, thirty-six seconds and eleven milliseconds. All the while, Kara just lounged in her chair, still tapping her foot on the ground.

 

"You're WHAT!?!" Lena asked.

 

Kara took her time to stand and meandered to the fire, she crouched down in front of it, the flames almost licking her pale skin and icy blue eyes. A grin spread across her face, almost like a joke was at the tip of her tongue and she just wanted to share it with everyone.

 

"You know, fire is quite a special thing," Kara explained as she gazed, transfixed, at the fire. "It can destroy and help. It's one of the most hazardous things out here, for humans. For me" she began with a low rumbling laugh, "it's just a toy. A way to torture, to hurt. But for you, you still see it as a danger. Even though it isn't one anymore. Nor will it ever be one," Kara turned her head to Lena and casually said, "Lena, come here. Put your hand in the fire."

 

Lena was baffled at her command. Her voice and request didn't match. She sounded like she was telling her to simply hand her tape or to pass her salt. Lena quickly shook her head, "No, absolutely not! That's just crazy! You- you can't be the devil!"

 

Kara chuckled darkly and shrugged "My darling wife, I think it would be smart for you to do as I asked. Otherwise, I can't set you free."

 

Lena slowly nodded and neared Kara. She made her way over- to the surprise of Kara- and stopped behind her. Suddenly Kara felt a harsh force hit her between her scapula, making her fall forward into the fire. Between her annoyed groan, Kara heard the door roughly open and slam shut. Kara chuckled as she pushed herself out of the fire and brushed off the burning embers.

 

She stood up and looked down at her ruined clothes. With a sigh, she slowly walked out of the room to the main entrance. She knew the time had come when she heard Lena wail. She began towards her at a faster pace- but still in no hurry- and within no time she is at the stairs. When she looked down to see one of her servants, Leslie, holding Lena quite roughly.

 

Kara glared down at her aggressive servant and called her, "LESLIE WILLIS!"

 

Leslie looks scared up but kept gripping onto Lena, "I stopped your prize from leaving, Lucifer."

 

Kara sighed, dropping her head as she leaped from the second landing to the entrance hall where her servant was. She glared at Leslie again and told her in a low voice not of her own, "You will not touch her. Understood?" A nod from Leslie and Lena is free again, but she just whimpers there, looking so vulnerable, "And she is not and will never be my prize. But for now," Kara looked around to the other servants who were present, "leave, all of you."

 

Within seconds the room was empty apart from mistresses of the house. Kara hesitantly walked to Lena, now faint and barely coherent. Kara rushed to her, grabbing hold of Lena as her body collapsed under her. Lena broke down against her. She tightened her embrace on her, kneeling down with her as she felt Lena's body shake and sputter from her sobs. Kara awkwardly wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back and trying to whisper kind and comforting things into her ear. She placed a kiss on Lena's forehead before lifting her up, one hand wrapped around her side and the other under her legs, as she walked to a maroon couch in the parlor room.

 

When they sat down, Lena clung to Kara, staying close enough to be in her lap- something Kara honestly didn't mind. Kara watched her guest, surprised at the emotions she was feeling for her, pity, shame, something that made her feel like her heart was submerged all the way to the pit of her stomach like she couldn't believe what she herself had done to Lena. On any other day, Kara would bide her time preying on people's weaknesses and collecting naive souls, but this was something she couldn't explain, what she felt was… inexplicable.

 

Lena's cries turned into soft whimpers as she calmed down. Kara loosened her grip on Lena, watching her movements closely and continued to rub her wife's back. She looked at Lena's arms, noticing the dark pink and red marks on her arms; Leslie hurt her. A flame rose in her heart, her blood pumping and adrenaline pulsing in her muscles. Suddenly Kara stood up from pure rage. Lena slid off to the side, fearful of Kara's seemingly sudden change of demeanor.

 

Kara walked to the front door and before going outside she pointed to Lena and commanded her, "Don't follow. Someone get her new clothes," She called out into the manor before exiting out of the large red doors.

 

Once outside, Kara held her hands behind her back, clenching them until they turned even whiter than they already were. She calmly knelt to the ground, placing her hands on the grass, gripping the soft green blades between her fingers and cursed her servant for harming Lena. She felt the panging anger in her heart and blood boil over into the grass as a fire spread from her fingertips to the green life below her. She cried out into the night, a flash of flames surrounding her and burning out in breath so the green earth was scorched from her fire.

 

Kara stayed kneeling on the ground and thought of the others, they mattered to her as much as Lena, but at the same time, less than her current guest. Alex was like her sister, Winn, and James like brothers, and Lucy… it was complicated. She heard the quick extinguishing from her servants as they helped her back up from her position, covering her partially nude body in a thick blanket. She heard one of the servants walk into the manor while another lead her in through a side door to avoid the eyes of their guest.

 

From the spot in the kitchen, Kara is given a new set of clothing for her to change into before she went back to the parlor room with Lena. She watched her frightened eyes react to every step Kara took closer to her.

 

"My apologies," Kara nodded as she found a spot next to her on the couch. "I had to blow off some steam."

 

Lena nodded and sputtered out, "Thanks."

 

Kara furrowed her brows, regarding Lena's current position. She shook and shivered next to Kara, unwilling to meet her eyes or even acknowledge her presence unless she was expected to answer her. Kara lunged across the space between them and hugged her tightly. Talking was overrated anyway and Lena needed something to hold onto anyway. Kara pulled Lena back onto her lap, guiding her legs around her hips.

 

Kara silently carried Lena upstairs- who was still shocked by the events of the day- and walked to their room. That ring, will be there around Lena's finger for eternity. Once in their room, Kara walks to their bed and lays Lena down, but Lena doesn't let go.

 

Kara whispers, "I will join you on the other side of the bed if you let me go."

 

Lena hesitantly nods and lets go of Kara- who zips to the other side of the bed and lays down next to her. Lena almost immediately attaches herself back onto her. Kara has no idea why Lena trusts her now but that doesn't really matter to her, only that her guest feels safe.

 

They rest in one another's arms, neither ready to sleep until Lena finally speaks up.

 

"Thanks, I-I needed this." And with that, she moves away from Kara and sits up against the headboard.

 

Kara sat up next to her and let out a deep sigh. Kara looked at her a bit confused with that crinkle as she asks "What's wrong?"

 

Lena chuckles a choked laugh with tears still in her eyes and explains, "It-It's quite funny, the literal Devil, makes me feel like I'm not alone."

 

Kara looks at the wall in front of them and says "You are right, it's quite funny, but I only do this for you. If you need something, anything, I will be there. I-I'm sorry that I tricked you into marrying me, but I have been waiting for the right moment for years now. Which makes me sound like a stalker- so- I should probably explain. There is this a legend or prophecy for me. One that says: 'When the real God is able to learn to love, to feel, to care. A woman, named Temptress will be born. She will be hated by many, not because of her own actions, but that of a living relative. This woman will be worthy of God's hand and love. She will be the only one the God will ever love. When their souls are connected, Temptress will be immortal. She will show her true light to the world, as the Queen of Hell and Earth next to her wife."

 

Kara glanced at Lena's reaction before explaining, "Obviously, it's written in old proper English, but that's what the prophecy says, and you Lena, are my Temptress. You have powers you can not even fathom. But you have them and I will help you. Just as you will help me with how to love and care for you. I know things are moving pretty fast and you have a hundred questions but I have no secrets for you, so, ask them."

 

Lena slowly nods, she probably is processing the information. "How old are you?"

 

Kara chuckles and says "I don't count. But I have been here since the creation of the universe. Something I did with my cousin, who likes to say that he did it so, I created a scientific explanation behind it."

 

Lena chuckles "You hate him, right? You hate God?"

 

Kara shakes her head "No, no I don't hate that impostor. I could never, he's family."

 

"Why do you call him cousin?" Kara sighs, she expected that question. Not that soon, but she did expect it.

 

"Because he isn't worthy of being my brother, or little brother. He is weak and pathetic. I actually do something good in the world, just like you will," Lena nods, it's clear that Kara doesn't like him.

 

"But- What you do is tempting people to a different life, a life filled with riches and devastation?" Lena asks. Kara just chuckles and looks at her for some time before speaking up.

 

"Well, you come from that life, what did you think about it? My opinion is that it's worth it. Although, I will admit that one must be coherent enough to stay humble and selfless."

 

"But most people don't do that."

 

"You're right, but that's how I collect my souls."

 

"How many do you have?"

 

Kara thought for a moment and shrugged, "I can't say, but I got enough from those in your class- well, your old class- to do whatever I want. Now, you will rule by my side and I will teach you." Lena slowly nods, she gets it. She needs to rule, maybe reign but later.

 

"What was Leslie?" Lena asked, turning towards Kara for the first time since they got in bed.

 

Kara sighs and speaks up "A demon. Don't mind her or the others. After twenty-four hours, they won't be able to hurt you just like me. Like me, you'll be invincible and rule over those under us. A little warning, demons are quite protective so make sure nobody attacks you; otherwise, they'll be dead. This whole house is filled with demons and I'll teach you how to command them."

 

Lena thinks for some time before she asks her last question, "When will I learn how about my destiny?"

 

Kara looked at her with pride and explains, "I can clearly see the businesswoman in you, but to answer your question, soon. Maybe even tomorrow, I just need to look at some reports and search for a good candidate, which shouldn't take too long. But we also have to wait for your powers to kick in."

 

"Power?"

 

"The same kind that can snatch a soul."

 

"Wait, what?" Lena asked in shock, she changed her look from shock to annoyance when Kara chuckled at her, but then suddenly stopped when she read the room.

 

Kara casually explained, "Getting souls is kinda my game. I don't really know how you call it, but it adds excitement to my life. Besides, capturing souls means giving my subjects a better life on earth."

 

"What about after heaven and hell?"

 

"Our domain is just called the afterlife. There isn't a split between the good and the bad, just those with or without a soul," Kara shrugged.

 

"You- err- we rule the afterlife?" A nod from Kara is enough for her to continue with her questions, "And we do what? Make sure people's lives are miserable?" Kara shakes her head almost in offence, "What then?"

 

Kara let a wide- yet not malicious- grin spread across her face, "We make them relive their best memories, and let their souls do all the work. Like manual labor, make new places, more houses things like that."

 

"Wow- I mean wow, how is this even possible. Am I the first human that knows this much about the afterlife," She rambled.

 

Kara's expression changes from an engaged mentor to a slightly downtrodden look, "That's the thing, though. You're not really human anymore. I would try not to associate with those who can die, it makes it easier when you don't have to say goodbye," As Lena opened her mouth to respond, Kara continued, "You still have the heart of a human, just you're now becoming a God. It does come with some great perks, for instance, your body and mind will become perfect. Because you're a God, I would recommend telling people your name is Temptress."

 

Lena blinked a couple of times and then sighed, "I am in this forever, aren't I?" A nod from Kara says enough, "So, that means I will be next to you forever?" Another nod, "That means I won't be able to do things like L-Corp," Again a nod. "Well, that's fun. Who takes over the company?"

 

Kara has this giant grin on her face "Lori Luthor."

 

"Wait, who, now?"

 

"Your brother's daughter. I know she's only 7, but that doesn't matter. Lori is basically your clone. She'll even be just as smart as you."

 

Lena smiles at Kara and hugs her tight, whispering in her ear, "Thanks."

 

She rested back against the headboard until the door slammed open with a loud earthshaking crack as wood smacked against wood. A redhead with short hair walked in, words flying out of her mouth before either God could follow.

 

"Alex, that's enough! Talk slower, please." Kara requested, "Not even a god could understand you."

 

"Oh," Alex exclaimed, "Sorry… I'm Alex, her sister. Nice to finally meet you, the Devil truly cares about you. She was especially grumpy when you were involved with people like Jack and Veronica," She explained behind the guard of crossed arms and a taunting grin.

 

"ALEX! No- don't, don't tell her all those things, I was trying to not sound like a stalker. You know I can still punish you."

 

Alex raises an eyebrow in a challenge and says "You won't, you might not be able to love me since that woman," She notes, pointing at Lena, "captured your heart, but you still care about me, Otherwise, we wouldn't call each other sisters."

 

Kara rolled her eyes as she mumbled and incoherent sentence while Alex busted out in a fit of laughter. Lena looked between the two women, unsure of how to react. She'd never believe that the Devil could act like a pouty child by a human. In all of the stories, the Devil was smart and controlled and cunning. As in legends, Kara quickly composed herself with a taunting smile.

 

As Alex' laughter died down, she looked back at Lena, "Let me warn you, your wife cares deeply about you, she just has a weird way of showing it. She spent years protecting your life until your paths crossed. Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Alex Danvers, adopted sister of Kara."

 

"Did you guys grow up together?"

 

"No, but She brought me into this… strange family with Mom, my girlfriend and now you. I'll correct this because it seems like you think I'm a human. I'm not, so I'll just do some quick explaining, Lena." Alex began, grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of the couple. "Just gonna sit because I'm not a servant, to remind you, Kara," She joked.

 

"So, basically, a demon," She gestured to herself, "is an old human. Every decade, a soul is chosen to be transformed into a demon to serve her and watch over the other souls."

 

"So what are demons?"

 

"Well, it depends on your rank. I, for instance, am a 10 ranked demon. The lowest four ranks are demons who reside in the afterlife. The 5th ranked servants are here working for you. Anyone above that reports back to Kara about potential souls. Those at my rank are advisors to you. We keep your hands clean and watch over your servants.

 

"So, any questions, Alex offhandedly asked, quickly continuing, "Nope, good. See you two lovebirds in the morning."

 

Alex strode out of the room, closing the door behind herself. As Lena looked back at Kara, she watched her rifle through a drawer to pull out a set of pajamas to change into. She handed them to Lena, taking time to change into more comfortable clothes. Lena wanted to push them away, but as a long yawn escaped her lips, she begrudgingly took the set and changed into them, turning away from Kara.

 

Kara rested on the bed, propped up on her elbow as she watched Lena remove her dress. She followed her hand's trek down from the zipper at her side as it buzzed open in a quick movement. She regarded Lena's self-conscious hands slip each strap of the dress off her shoulder and fall to her hips.

 

Kara felt her heart flutter as she regarded the beautiful woman in front of her. She rested against the bed, listening to the shuffling clothes as Lena changed. As Lena climbed back onto the bed, she felt an arm wrap over her stomach and the gentle contact of Lena's body pull herself closer to Kara.

 

Kara closed her eyes, trying to her heartbeat, as she imagined Lena's thoughts and their first day together.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	4. Winslow Schott Jr.

That evening Kara goes to her study, Alex is teaching Lena how to control her powers so now she has time to do her work. It was a smart decision for Alex didn't tell Lena that the advisors have the same duties she does. Tempting people, giving them their deepest desires. Kara sat down behind her desk and grabbed one of the many reports given to her by her different advisors.

She chuckles when she reads the name at the top of the file, "Maggie Sawyer" it read in the flowing print at the top of the manila file. She opened the file and continued to read the name on the front page, 'Winslow Schott Jr.'. Kara was instantly intrigued by his story. She knew that she assigned Maggie some hard cases, but by the current contents, maybe this would become one of her favorites. Written near the top of the list in Maggie's old cursive is 'Case: Loneliness due to fear.'. It made Kara laugh, seeing the correlation of this case to the one handed to her so long ago on Lena.

She quickly read further, some base information was written but on the next page was his live map. Maggie always thought of the little details; it was why she was Kara's best. She finally skipped to read the real report: 'Winslow (Winn) Schott Jr. Is just a basic case of loneliness. The estimated time he will remain alive if continued on this path is five months. He just needs friends and I think for the first time you need to make him special. Make sure he becomes our friend, I would recommend the golden ticket. I think when you meet him you'll see him as your little brother. Change him immediately." Kara slowly nodded. It was quite a report. With the file in her hands, she walked outside to Alex- who was still training with Lena through encouragement.

"Alex." Alex looks at her, frozen from her current task with their new queen.

"Kara, what can I do for you?" Alex stands there with her hands on her hips.

Kara smiles and requests, "Could you get Maggie for me? I don't want to scare Lena yet." Alex nods and grabs her phone to text Maggie. Within seconds she gets a message back.

"She says she be here soon."

"What would have petrified me?" Lena sarcastically asks with a hint of annoyance.

Kara turns towards Lena and explains "When I call my demons, it can be quite loud, almost eardrum shattering." Lena just nods and continues with trying to not break glass, failing as her peers watched her.

Maggie truly is a woman of her words, she lands on the ground moments later, her wings retracting into her back again. Kara waves the book and Maggie's face lights up "I see you read it! That's great, little Danvers."

Kara smirks and says "Very funny, Mags, but I'm definitely older than Alex," Maggie chuckles to herself before Kara continued, "So, Margarita, why did you think it's smart to give Mr. Schott the chance of a lifetime."

The short woman calmly explains "I think Winn is worthy of being your family. While he's pretty lonely, I believe that when given the chance, he'll be a great addition. Besides, I know he'd fit right in. You might hate to admit it but you love Alex as your sister, but that boy deserves the world."

"Alex," Kara call, making Alex stop dead in her tracks, "Come here for a second." Alex jogged back towards them, "Lena, could you come, too? I need you to read this and give me your honest opinion about this guy," Lena nodded and joined the other demons, she grabbed the report and read page for a page while Alex, Maggie, and Kara spoke in further detail about his case. "So, Alex, we have this guy, Winn, and Maggie thinks he deserves to get the golden ticket." Alex looks from Kara to Maggie and back.

Suddenly she gets a knowing look and exclaims "Oh! That guy you talked about yesterday. Yeah, I think Maggie's right, but in the end, it's your decision. I know this is a big decision, Kara, but I think you should ask Lena about this. She is your right hand, it'd be a perfect way to start her career."

Kara slowly nods and softly asks "Lena?" Lena looks up from the report "What do you think? Should we change him? Give him a better life and a real family with us?"

Lena remained silent for a second before speaking up in a calm and commanding tone, "I think you should. I've been in the position he was in and if he's as Maggie described, then he's definitely worth it. You said that the only other person that you've ever done this with was Alex?" Kara nods "By his career path, I think it'd be fun to get all nerdy with this guy."

Kara nodded to Lena's words, for her it was settled. Winn would become a demon if he so wanted He could have a real family, and not some awful father. No, she will do this the right way. The only way, to make everybody proud. With that Alex and Lena went back to training while Maggie left. Kara just grabbed her report and snapped her fingers to apparate outside of his apartment block. She let her face rest back into its permanent smile and knocked on his door.

This time she knew was different. She had to play her cards right in order to make her time here worthwhile. A few pattering footsteps broke through the sound of cars passing by. The door swung open enough to reveal a young man in a Star Wars Episode V t-shirt. His originally curious face turned into one of slight shock at the beautiful woman on his doorstep. He cleared his throat slightly and combed a hand through his short brown hair.

"What, uh, what can I do for you?" he stuttered.

Kara smiled, folding her hands in front of her before immediately saying, "I have a proposition for you, but we should discuss it inside." He hesitantly opened the door more to allow her in. She walked to his old worn out red couch and sat down on one side, leaving the opposite side for Winn. Kara stretched out her hand and introduced herself, "Hello, I am Kara Morningstar, but most know me as the Devil."

Winn's eyes glazed over in confusion and cocked his head to the side, mouth slightly open as he shook her hand, "You probably already know who I am, then?" Kara nods "Oh, well I don't want to be disrespectful so, I'm Winn."

Kara smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, but let's cut to the chase. You're pretty lonely, right?" Winn's eyes widened at the accusation, but he then nodded. "Now, unlike what you've probably seen in pop culture, I do not try to screw people over in their desires. I make people happy. Genuinely happy and in turn, the world becomes a better place. You, Winn, are a special case- my apostles made sure to tell me- and so you get more than a wish." Kara grabbed the folded report from her inside jacket pocket, holding it out to him, "Read it."

Winn read while Kara sat looking around his apartment. It was quite clean and had a myriad of different movie and tv posters like Star Wars, Sherlock, Firefly, and even some Halo and COD posters. Winn cleared his throat to grab Kara's attention again. She looked at him, waiting eagerly for his response.

"And what is the golden ticket?" Winn asked.

Kara grinned and explained, "I turn you today. A replica of your body will be here in your old apartment so others will think you've died and you will change into a demon. Once you're properly trained, you'll become my closest apostle. You'll gain powers not even thought of in human imaginations and in turn help people live better lives. You'll join my family of demons, naturally as my brother." Kara watched as Winn tried to follow her words.

"And what will happen with me? What can I do? How will I live?" Winn asked, pacing around his apartment.

Kara smiled and explained, "I have a mansion where all of my demons live, doing whatever they want in their free time. You will have to cut off ties with everyone you know in the living world. According to your file, though, it won't be too much of a problem. Besides, there are other apostles who are just as nerdy as you are. My wife, for instance, is a tech fan and one of my other advisors was a doctor in her past life."

"Really?"

"Yes, Winn. You see," Kara began leaning closer to him as he studied her from the opposite side of the room, "you are a smart man who has been burned by the atrocities of your father. There was no life for you to live labeled under your father's name, but as one of my advisors, you will live up to your true potential. You deserve more than what this world has given you."

"Okay," Winn put in a final tone.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll- I'll do it. Thank you for the opportunity. It means the world to me." he smiled, unsure but ready for his future.

Kara grinned and fished a ring out of her pocket. She placed it in Winn's hand before telling him, "Left index."

As he slid the ring on, it tightened around his finger while a black aura surrounded his body. He tried taking it off, failing to even make it budge. Winn looked up to see Kara snap her fingers and a dead body double of impeccable likeness on the floor.

She held out her hand for him before informing him, "Take it all in because this is the last time you'll ever be here. You'll get a new look- but keep your collectibles, of course- and have a new group of friends and family." Winn smiled at her, awaiting his new life as he grabbed her hand. They suddenly apparated into a yard where two other women were standing. Kara looked over at them, glancing as Lena held a glass in her hand. "Wonderful job, my love." She told Lena. Kara brought her attention back to Winn to explain, "the redhead is Alex, your sister, and a special case like you. The raven-haired beauty is Lena, my beloved." She said, her eyes on focused on her wife.

"Wait, Lena Luthor, like, the Lena Luthor?"

"Lex's sister, yeah," Lena nodded.

"Morningstar, no longer Luthor," Kara corrected.

"So, Winn, I can see you like Star Wars," Alex smiled, walking towards him, her hands shoved into her pockets. "Alex Danvers," she introduced.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a huge nerd for it, you?" He asked as they walked to begin his training.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	5. Jimmy 'James' Olsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara needs to do another report she stumbles on the report of Jimmy 'James' Olsen

That night Kara walks to her study, Lena is still training with Alex downstairs and Winn is off to bed. The last time he needs to sleep, which will be a hell. Well, not a hell. But it will make your day harder to fill. But Winn will probably manage. Maybe he will hate that he doesn't need to eat, but that doesn't mean he can't eat. So he can still enjoy pizza, or potstickers.

But Kara needs to do some work done, otherwise humans will have a terrible life. Which is quite ironic. The Devil, making human lives better. But Kara doesn't care, well actually she does otherwise she wouldn't be doing this. She likes when bad people get what they deserve but not all of them. Some are actually quite good. They had only some bad influences, and that can create a lot of problems.

She arrives a her study and sits down behind her desk. She sighs when she sees all the reports, normally she would get all the interesting and difficult cases, so that's good. But right now it is just a task she  _needs_  to do, well she doesn't really need to do it. But if she won't do it who will? She grabs a report from the table and reads the front page 'Jimmy (James) Olsen' Kara smiles at the name, she knows this person. He is a photographer at Catco.

She reads further at the report somebody made, when she reads the name of the writer she knows it will not go into details or will be extremely good since this person just started. 'James, is having problems dealing with his past. My advice is not to make his father live again but give James a way to redeem himself, since he wasn't at his father's funeral since he was locked up in a coffin in the building. This has left James with a low level PTSD. So getting shot at will leave him with a bigger cause of PTSD. This means making him a vigilante or member of the military is impossible.'

Kara sighs because this is going to be difficult. She continues reading 'I think you should just say: if I could give you one thing, it could be anything, what would it be? Just give himself the choice since that will make your life way easier.' Kara groans, and walks back to the garden. She needs Alex or Lena's help for this.

Outside she yells "Alex! Lena!" Which makes the two woman look at her with a raised eyebrow and walk towards her. Kara just stands there and doesn't look at them. Inspecting the report. He has a sister, so she could make use of that? Make them have a better relationship or a chance to?

When Alex and Lena are close she practicality flings the report at Alex who catches it with ease and opens it to read. Lena stands next to her and also reads it. Kara just walks away to one of the sitting spaces in the garden and sits down on a couch. She relaxes a little and like the servant waited she gets a glass of whiskey. She smiles brightly and takes a swig.

A couple minutes later Lena and Alex join her at the sitting space. Kara raises an eyebrow and asks a bit too snappy "And?"

Lena shakes her head and says "I get why you are irritated by this case. That person didn't really did a good job at writing or giving you advice."

Kara's eyebrow raises higher in surprise as she asks "How do you know what a good report looks like?"

"I read Winn's report. I thought it would be smart to do that." Kara almost shines because her smile grows really big.

Lena looks at her surprised but she smiles shyly when Kara exclaims "That's great! Perfect even! That means you can do your job in no time! I could kiss you right now!" Kara being her oblivious self misses Lena blushing and ducking her head. "So Alex, Lena. What is your opinion. What do I need to do?"

Alex glances down at the report in her hands and says "I think you should repair his relationship with his sister. Make sure she gets a job in National City," Lena hums in agreement and Kara nods for her to continue "That guy already has a lot. But he needs somebody who will look out for him. Make sure he stays okay. And who is better than a family member that has some idea about that field."

Kara slowly nods, Alex is right. That is the best decision, good that she thought about it earlier. But Lena needs to learn- the control room! "Alex, when I am going to help James. Could you take Lena to the control room down under? No, I don't mean the Aussies I mean Hell. It would be a great opportunity for her to learn. Because I will be leave in exactly five minutes so you still have time to get downstairs. Could you do that for me?"

Alex smiles and says "Of course, and thanks for being nice. It's way better than you commanding me. I will take care of Lena down there, make sure she is protected from curious and protective demons at all times," Alex gives the report back to Kara and stands up, before she leaves she says "I will give you two some time alone. So you can explain what the control room is." Kara nods gratefully and with that she turns towards Lena who has this shine in her eyes, probably because she is curious.

Kara chuckles and asks "Are you ready for your first time seeing how the magic is done? Because it's quite a lot to take in, actually not. You are smart so you will learn it in no time. But still, are you ready for this life Lena? Because I think he first thing that will happen is you needing to get used to your new name: Temptress."


	6. The Reunion

Lena sighs and looks down "It's quite the name... Temptress. But it just doesn't suit me, I am not like that. I would have liked Minerva, as bad as it sounds its better. Because it means the mind or intellect. And-" Kara chuckles which makes Lena stop talking and look up at Kara.

"You know that you, Temptress. Can create your own version of it. It doesn't mean you need to use your body and that. No you can actually use your mind to outsmart people- help people."

Lena slowly nods Kara is right, even a prophecy isn't that precise. So she can make it her own. And Kara even encourages her to do that. Lena smiles a little and says "You are right, a prophecy is never that precise. So- I can be myself even though I am following a string of fate," She chuckles which makes Kara get a crinkle on her face since she doesn't get why Lena is chuckling "I never thought I would say that, I am not really a believer in things like that. Heck, I am not even religious. Which is probably good because you hate that other guy. But believing in fate and prophecies, it's quite difficult."

Kara's crinkle disappears and she speaks up "I get it, it's difficult for you. But don't worry, you have quite some time to get used to it. And about the control room, it's just a room where the world gets viewed on. Some people make reports back there but others go out to literally stalk the person. Which is creepy... but that doesn't matter. What needs to be done gets done. But that room is actually some sort of gigantic hall, yes it is. And in that hall many viewing screens, who get called stalker screens by the guys higher up. But right now I was talking about the screens... right. Alex will teach you how to use them- And my time is up! I need to go. I am sorry, I talked to much. Alex will answer your questions if you have any."

And with that Kara stands up, walks towards Lena. Gives the woman in question a kiss on her cheek and with that she disappears into thin air. Kara appears again just outside James' apartment block inside an alley. She sits down and looks at her watch, she needs to wait exactly three minutes and seven seconds. Because that's how long it will take for Alex to fly to the control room.

Suddenly a guy stands in front of her, blocking out the light. He speaks up in this low and demanding voice "Give me your wallet."

Kara looks up, he has a knife in his hand, and chuckles "Sure, could you help me get up so I can grab it from my back pocket?" He raises his eyebrow but holds out his hand, so stupid. She grabs his hand and holds her other hand up. With a flick of her wrist a couple of demons land and attack him. He lets go of her hand and looks scared around him. He is outnumbered, and he completely missed how those other people got there.

Kara just laughs and says "Give him what he deserves, nothing more." And with that she walks away from the fight. She looks at her watch that is connected to this timezone and sees that she has twenty-seven seconds left. She sighs and grabs her phone from her back pocket. She shakes her head and crushes her phone, she sighs when she let's the parts fall to the ground because it wasn't worth it. With a wave of her hand the phone lies on the ground, looking completely new.

She quickly grabs it and checks her watch, it's finally time. But should she wait longer? Knowing Lena is scared of flying? No- no. She will make her way upstairs, trusting that they are already there. She walks to the apartment complex and a movement of her finger the front door opens. If Lena saw this, which she probably does she would be gasping. This thought makes Kara chuckle and with a smile on her face she walks to James' apartment.

Just before she is about to knock she cleans her clothes a bit. Again by just twitching her eye, just to mess with Lena. With a grin on her face she knocks on James' door. Her grin fades and changes into a smile, because she knows that grinning isn't the best way to do this. The door swings open and there stands James. Kara holds out her hand for him to shake. He looks confused for a second but he grabs her hand and says "James Olsen"

Kara smile turns into a gentler one as she says "Kara Morningstar."

Kara looks at him and asks "So, Jimmy. I am here to help you. Everything about this conversation you will forget but I am here to truly help. Could we maybe sit down for this? I don't want you to pass out." He looks confused again and hesitantly nods. With that he walks to the couch and leaves the door open for Kara. Kara closes the door behind her and sits down on the couch. "So James, I am the Devil. Which you will probably not trust. But I am going to make your life better, the only thing you need to do is sign your soul over. And that won't mean that you will have an awful life in hell. No- no, it will mean that your soul will do labour while your mind has a great time. So, Jimmy. Are you ready to sign?"

Kara holds up her hand and a paper appears. Out of her pocket from her pants she grabs a pen. The paper is basically a contract with many small letters, but he won't remember this so there is no need to read it. He hesitantly grabs the paper from and pen from Kara and signs. Kara smiles and grabs everything back "Good luck with your sister." She stands up and walks out of the apartment. She stops dead in her tracks when she closed the door behind her. She listens very carefully and hears him blink, twice. That means he forgot, good.


	7. The Control Room

When Kara vanishes into thin air Alex walks back. Lena gasps when she sees Alex' black wings.  _Oh no, she is going to fly._ Alex just walks into her personal space and says "I don't think it's smart for you to try out your wings. So grab a hold on me and we will be at the control room in no time." And Lena quickly stands up and holds Alex. She closes her eyes and lets out a high pitched gasp when they take off. While the whole flight she doesn't open her eyes for a second.

When she feels solid ground she opens them again and takes a step away from Alex. She looks around and expected it to be red and all but she is wrong. There are actually just normal colours. But it is a bit reddish, like the ground but that won't matter since she is standing in front of some sort of entrance of a building. Alex looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Lena just nods for her to start walking. And that's all it takes for Alex to retract her wings and start walking to the entrance of the building. Around them are some other buildings, all made in the similar style but this one stands out.

Lena quickly follows Alex and walks next to her. She looks a bit shocked when she sees the hall in front of her, everything is a level lower and they are standing on some sort of balcony so they can see it without problems. But there are many of those office spaces. But now only filled with a chair and a screen, some are decorate though. There are many people working, or whatever they are doing. Alex just walks to the stairs and walks down. Together they walks to the side of the building where closed off rooms are. They enter one with a fancy desk, not that those other little cubicles looked bad because they actually were quite comfy, well the chairs looked comfortable.

Alex motions for Lena to sit down on the chair and with that a screen appears on the desk in front of her, Lena practically gasps, which is quite unprofessional. Alex explains "All you need to do is search the persons name and a list will appear. Here I will do the first one"

She stands beside Lena and points at a search icon in the bottom of the screen. Suddenly the screen comes alive and a search bar is visible and a keyboard appears in front of the screen on the desk. She quickly enters in Kara Morningstar. When she pushes enter a list of people, only one, appears on the screen. Alex points at Kara's profile and with that she screen enlarges.

Now visible on the screen is a live feed from Kara's eyes and 3rd person. Also is a live map and information about the person on the side. Lena gasps, it's quite creepy but actually genius. It doesn't go unnoticed by Alex since she comments "Kara came up with this." And with that she takes a step back and stands behind Lena again.

When Kara opens the door with only a moment of her finger she gasps. And gets red when she hears Kara chuckle, does she hear her? Hopefully not. Luckily Alex speaks up "She is just teasing you, and she probably can't hear you. She could if she wanted, but she doesn't do that, that often. It was awful when you did dirty business with one of your partners." Gets even redder and doesn't dare to look at Alex. She just focuses on the screen. Kara is about to knock on the door. Their greeting is a bit awkward but Lena expected nothing else, how else do you do this?

Lena is a bit surprised when Kara is straight to the point and that James quite quickly signs. Suddenly Alex searches 'Jimmy Olsen' and the screen changes into the live feed about his life. When Kara closes the door behind her he blinks a couple times and out of nowhere his phone rings. He quickly grabs it and he answers without reading the caller ID "James Olsen"

A woman speaks up from the other side of the line " _Jimmy, I have some good news. I got offered a job in National City. Is it alright that I stay with you for some time while I search for a house?_ "

James scratches is bald head and looks around "Yea, sure. I don't have a problem with that."

" _Good, thanks James I will speak to you later about this, is that okay?_ "

James sighs and says "Sure, Kelly. No problem." And with that their call ends.

Suddenly somebody new in the office speaks up "So what do you think about?" Lena jumps up and grasps her heart. Kara, the new person in the office speaks again "Now you are exaggerating. Your heart can't hurt anymore. And I have been here for quite some time."

Lena exclaims and turns to Kara "But you shouldn't sneak up to people like that!"

Kara pouts and points out "But Alex didn't even budge. She just stood there."

Alex just nods, because Kara was right. She didn't even move, maybe she wasn't that focused on what was going on the screen and kinda expected Kara to just appear out of nowhere. But it can also be because she has had years of practice.

Lena just sighs and Alex comments "You will get used to this." Which is probably a lie since Lena is a jumpy person if not expected.

But with that Kara says "Let's go home, I won't like to think what some of those demons would like to do with you. Being their abnormal protective self." Lena nods and thus time she doesn't need to fly, they just disappear and appear at the mansion. Which is way better than flying but for now still a bit disorientating. They fall into conversation while they walk to a living room inside the building but Lena's mind is somewhere else. Thinking about what Alex said, something about trying out her wings.


	8. Wings

That night, when Lena lays in bed reading some news her back suddenly hurts. Slowly the pain becomes unbearable, her breaths shorter and her body limp. Kara is there out of nowhere towering over her saying things. But she can't hear it. She hears part like 'Don't' and 'fight' but she doesn't know what to do. Kara grabs and makes her stand up, holding her close for support. Lena lets out a small whimper and Kara sighs.

They stand there, Kara holding Lena close while Lena whimpers from the pain. After a while the pain just stops. It's completely gone. And when Kara notices that Lena's body doesn't hurt anymore she says "Lena, I need you to- How in the world do you say this? Just cut to the case Kara." Kara looks at Lena with a sympathetic smile and nervously says "You have wings?"

Lena gasps and feels behind her, she indeed does have wings. She walks towards the mirror and sees big white wings. She smiles brightly, she doesn't like flying but having your own power over it- that's just. Wow. In the meantime Kara already grabbed her phone and is dialling Alex' number. When Alex answers Kara immediately starts talking "Alex! Could you please come? Lena grew her wings. And I am scared that Winn will do too in no time, so you might have two people to train... but for now could you come here and help Lena? You know I am awful at teaching people. So please?"

Alex answer is plain and simple "Sure" and with that their call ends. Seven minutes later Alex arrives, which is late for her. But Kara doesn't want to ask her adoptive sister what she was doing. She already made that mistake once. Lena still stands in front of the mirror amazed by her wings. Which are white like Kara's so she isn't a demon... good.

They are still sensitive, so that's still irritating. But that will probably go away with time. Alex suddenly stands behind her, her black wings out in the open. "They are quite nice. I will always imagine what it is like to have white wings. Since they are faster, stronger and nicer. Yes I actually raced Kara, and she didn't even cheat!"

She hears from the other side of the room Kara yell "I never cheat!" She can practically hear the pout on Kara's face. So she chuckles, because Kara definitely will cheat if it is needed.

"So are you ready to learn how to fly?" Lena enthusiastically nods and together they walk downstairs. To the garden. Flying is quite easy she learned after five minutes. It's basically feeling your wings and with that using it as another limb. But the flying courses... those are quite difficult. But she will learn it probably.

In the meantime Kara sits on the balcony facing the garden where Lena and Alex are training. After an hour Maggie replaces Alex so that Alex can talk with Kara. Because she senses that she needs to... luck of being a servant. Which is sarcasm. It's a thing you feel in your mind and you can't stop it until you done the thing that needs to be done. So Alex flies up to the balcony and sits with Kara. Kara just stares at Lena.

Kara is the first one to speak "She is really smart, isn't she?" Alex hums in agreement "But with her background it means that it will take very long for her to trust me. To love me. So," She turns to Alex and asks "What do you think I should do?"

Alex sighs, for some reason she expected this conversation to come some day. Actually she expected it to happen now since she has that urge, that awful feeling. Luckily for her Lena isn't able to do this yet. Since it can be quite irritating. But for now she should focus on the question. How did she do this all those years ago. She didn't do this since she wasn't already married to the woman in question. But normally you would take somebody on a date? So a date.

With her normal confidence she says "Take her on a date. That's the way a relationship normally starts. So maybe it's smart to try it out. Look- you have never been human. And you will never be it. But Lena has been it. And for her everything is different, so try to get used to human customs and plan a date. Also, don't forget to ask her out. But about the date, you can hold it here. Make sure that your staff makes perfect food, even your favourite: Potstickers. And import wine from France or something. But make it the best date imaginable. Sweep Lena off her feet and make sure she enjoys it. And with that you are going to make it a weekly thing. Every week you will try something new, every week you try to top yourself. For fill all her needs."

Kara nods, Alex is right. After replaying the whole thing in her head she sighs "I am never going to be enough, am I?"

Alex' expression hardens and she exclaims "No! You are good enough. Lena needs somebody who will love her, trust her, support her. And maybe you aren't really possible to love yet but the time will come. Someday this caring stuff will turn into real love. It can even be tomorrow. You just have to wait for the day Kal-El loses his powers because you are everything he isn't and is. The day your name and title will be changed into God and not the Devil. But for now you just have to enjoy life with your wife." Kara nods, she is a bit convinced. Someday that day will come, the day Kal-El loses his powers and she will be the only Gods together with her wife. The day the world will face a new era. A better era. The day the demons turn into angels.


	9. Lucy Lane

That evening, when Lena, Maggie and Alex are still training, Kara decides it's time to relieve Lena from the training for a little time and talk about some things. Like how things are going. And stuff like that. So with a smile plastered on her face she walks to the garden. She calls out "Lena!" Which makes Lena land in front of her. "How are you doing?"

Lena smiles brightly and says "Great! Thanks for asking. What are you going to do?"

Kara simply says "I am going to help Winn to become a real demon. Learn his job and stuff. Since Alex is already in use somebody needs to do it. And who is better than me?"

Lena smile doesn't falter and says "Yes, you are absolutely right. It's a smart decision that you are going to do it. So- Good luck." She winks and flies up again.

When Kara walks away she  groans because that was awkward. She quickly makes her way inside to her study. Trying to take her mind off things. Before she walks to her study she goes by Winn's room and asks for him to join her. Which he happily obliges to, he was only watching Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back.

This is the day she is going to teach Winn how things are done, since Lena has her own mentor, Alex, and Winn also needs somebody of the same ranking or higher. She sits down in her big chair behind her desk and motions for Winn to sit down and grabs a report. With one swift moment the report is duplicated and Winn stares at her in awe. She gives him the report and says "Just read it and give your opinion about what I should do. The intention is to make the person's life better."

She reads the front page 'Lucy Lane' she sighs. Since she is probably daughter of Sam Lane. A guy who still needs- He needs karma. So if she is a daughter, than that means she can hurt him. She reads the information and comes to the conclusion that whatever she is going to do she needs to make sure she and her sister get a better relationship. Well, give them a nudge to have a better relationship. She also knows that she is a Major in the army so giving her a promotion and Sam a demotion is pretty possible. 

She goes to the real report part 'Lucy is pretty alone. She doesn't have many friends and the relationship with her sister and father are bad. Her father cares for her but has never done much for her. Lucy is quite smart and a great leader if given the right opportunities. My advice is to repair her relationship with her sister. Or try to.'

Kara sighs, that's way too short for advice. She looks at Winn who already has his report closed. She smiles at him and says "Good that you read it quickly. Now I need your opinion about your report and after that your advice."

Winn stays silent for a second but he speaks up "I- I think the report was bad. The person who wrote it didn't do a good job and with the advice given I wouldn't chose it in the end since it just isn't good. My own opinion- I need to think about that." Kara nods and says that he can take all the time he needs.

About three minutes later Winn speaks up again "I think you should give her a promotion. And make sure that she gets stationed in the city where her sister lives."

Kara smiles and nods "Good advice, now for the fun part. Sam Lane is a bad guy, what do you think is smart to give him karma."

Winn face lights up and he excitedly says "Demote him! Give Lucy his job! Make sure he is removed of all his ranks and medals. Since he did something bad... like stealing money from the army."

Kara nods "Good, good. You know someday you need to do this alone. And I think Maggie gave great advice about you. You truly know how to do this."

Winn smiles brightly but it dims as he asks "Are you truly the Devil?"

Kara sighs and looks down "Some days I don't know it anymore. I- I do the job of a God, which I am. But I- I- When I learn to love I will be the real God. Until then I will call myself the Devil since I am incapable of loving people. And I hope I can learn to do it. But Lena, she is the part of the prophecy who will make it possible for me." 

Winn sits there with raised eyebrows and asks "You are not capable of loving people?" Kara shakes her head "But- you care about people right?" A nod from Kara "Than that is for now enough. You truly care about humanity otherwise you wouldn't be doing this. Whoever God is now isn't a real God. I will always follow you, since you deserve it. You do things with your powers nobody imagined you would do."

Kara nods and chuckles "Well, little brother. You are wiser than you look."

Winn suddenly exclaims "Hey! I look wise!" 

Kara shakes her head and with that they fall into a playful banter. Maggie was truly right. Winn is her little brother, and he is perfect at it. Just like he is really good at his future job, which makes Kara quite happy. At first she thought he wouldn't be good at his but she was wrong. He is truly good at it. The days are truly getting different for Kara. A couple days ago she met Lena for the first time with talking. And now she has a little brother extra. It's truly a crazy life, but does she care? Absolutely not. 


	10. The General

After the great time she had with Winn she truly needed to fix Lucy, or whatever fixing is. Right now she is sitting in a conference room waiting for Lucy to come. She already turned off the camera's so that's good. She taps with her fingers on the desk in front of her. She knows Winn is watching, because she ordered Maggie to take him downstairs, well to the Underworld.

The door opens which makes Kara lookup. She smiles when she sees Lucy walking in, if she wasn't with Lena this woman would do. Because she is hot. Like,  _your-clothes-are-completely-black-and-you-still-make-it-work_ hot. She motions for Lucy to sit down who sits down looking irritated. So when she sits Kara immediately speaks up "It's nice to meet you, Lucy Lane."

Lucy groans silently and places her hands on the table, she moves forward a bit, trying to be scary "You are clearly not a military. So what am I doing here?"

Kara smiles brightly and says "Feisty, I like it. But I hate to disappoint. You can't scare me. It's just impossible, just like it is impossible for me to flirt, like I am truly terrible at it."

Lucy raises an eyebrow and asks "And why is it that I can't scare you?"

Kara chuckles and grins "Yes, yes. Cut to the case. It's nice to meet you Lucy Lane. I am the Devil, and seriously taken if you try to obtain power through me. But you won't, you aren't like that."

Lucy sits back in her chair and crosses her arms in a voice completely filled with sarcasm she says "Ha- Ha- Ha- Very funny. Now who are you really?"

Kara looks at her and chuckles "In denial I see, well. Let's cut to my real name and not my title. It's Kara Morningstar." She says with a wink. Ah bloody hell, she is having so much fun. Lucy looks at her like she doesn't believe it.

"In denial!" Kara smiles brightly, this is so great.

Lucy scoffs "No, you are some weirdo wasting my time."

Kara smiles at Lucy and with a little flick of her wrist in front of Lucy appear a soul contract and a pen. Lucy looks at it with her mouth a bit opened "So, Lucy. No, that is not technology. That's a contract. One that clearly states that I will make your life better so that your life in the afterlife will be filled with good memories. I can't really talk about what happens after this, but it is truly important that your life is lived to your fullest. Yolo, right? Yes, it was Yolo. You only live once. So I ask you Lucy, are you ready to take the leap?"

Lucy looks from the contract to Kara and back. She groans and grabs the pen. With a quickly scrabble her signature is on the bottom of the page. Kara smiles "You know, words actually have powers. If you use them right, hit the soft spots you will achieve greatness. But I must thank you, you helped me getting revenge on your father and at the same time helping you fixing things. So remember Lucy, take the leap." And with that Kara, the pen and contract disappear into thin air.

Kara appears in the room where Maggie and Winn are seated. "So, she already blinked twice or was I too fast? I even turned on the camera's. So tell me, was a fast enough?" Kara's eyes land on the screen and sees Lucy blink twice. Winn and Maggie are just turned towards Kara who is smiling brightly and has a fist in the air.

Maggie mumbles underneath her breath "I am never getting used to that."

Winn apparently heard it as he whispers "Me neither."

Kara is just oblivious and says "Dual screen! We need to see Sam's reaction. That one will the most worth it. If I am right Sam will be called first." Luckily for her Maggie is quick around a machine like this. So within seconds Sam's and Lucy's live feeds are played. But Sam's sound is on. He is already in bed, suddenly his phone goes off.

Kara just stands there with this grin on her face waiting for him to pick up. Which luckily doesn't take long. With his sleep filled voice he answers "General Lane"

" _General Lane, you are being stripped from your rank and medals from this day forward. Also you are fired. So good luck, finding a job you molester._ "

And with that the caller ends the call. Suddenly something bursts into the room yelling "Hand where I can see them!" Sam does as told and slowly but surely his world collapses. He lost everything. Kara on the other hand has all the fun in the world. She might not really be the Devil but giving the people what they deserve feels good.

She speaks up "That's enough, Lucy will be called soon." Luckily for her the other two don't ask questions, Maggie just turns off Sam's live feed. What the other once didn't know what Kara took the chance quite big that he would resist arrest. And that would end quite bad, and since Winn is still... partially human it isn't smart that he sees that. It can do quite a bit of emotional damage.

Just like with Sam, Lucy's phone rings. She answers after the second time her ringtone is heard. "Major Lucy Lane"

" _Ms. Lane. We have to inform that you are promoted to General from this day forward. You will be stationed in Metropolis. Good luck, General."_ And with that the call already ends. Lucy looks shocked around and then jumps up from her chair. Smiling brightly and cheering. Only she probably doesn't think about Lois being in Metropolis so hopefully she will talk to her. But Kara can't intervene with her anymore. Only if she helps Lois, which she didn't yet. So maybe if all goes wrong she can try to make them talk by helping Lois. But for now, mission successful. With a massive grin on her face Kara makes it back to the mansion together with Winn and Maggie reevaluating the mission.


	11. Hearing

When Maggie, Winn and Kara make it back to the mansion Lena and Alex are still training, luck of having endless energy. But it's depressing to see, the only thing you do is training. Kara just looks at Lena and Alex flying from her balcony. She sighs, this is the new normal, isn't it? It absolutely is. She for a fact needs to adjust. And that's new, she never needed to adjust. She did need to accept that not all people are nice, like Leslie, but that's normal. Well it wasn't normal for her at first but Alex helped her with it.

With a glass of scotch in her hands she stands there leaning over the railing. It has been quite a while that she did this. Being relaxed, not her usual workaholic self. Something Lena and her have in common, which is great since it's needed for the job. To work a lot, and still enjoy it. So maybe she needs to teach Lena how it is done...

Or she doesn't. Lena is smart to figure it out on her own. But now she only needs to find the perfect first candi- Lillian Luthor. It's settled, she gets her revenge. She gets to mess with Lillian. Give that woman everything she deserves for making her life terrible. Kara's neutral expression slowly changes into a grin, this might be the best thing she came up with for quite some time.

She closes her eyes and focuses on her hearing, on the one thing normally would keep her sane, Lena's heartbeat. It's that steady rhythm that is just relaxing, a song of its own. Even with this distance between them she finds it perfect. Suddenly Lena's heartbeat is all over the place. Kara quickly opens her eyes and sees Lena falling to the ground. Her wings unfold within milliseconds and she is up in the air in seconds. She races towards Lena and catches her before she hits the ground.

Lena is something like a state of shock, her hands are on her ears. She is screaming, so Kara knows what time it is. She lands on her back on the ground and holds Lena against her. She places Lena so that her right ear is positioned on Kara's heart that still beats it's normal rhythm. To gain Lena's attention she uses that one voice she promised to not use for quite some time. She almost roars and says in this deep, dark and commanding voice "Lena. Listen to my heart. Focus on it." She feels Lena nod against her and Kara just caresses Lena. Making sure she slowly rubs, trying to get the woman to calm down. Which she succeeds to do after some time. Lena is probably now locked onto her and only her.

So Kara guesses that Lena can probably also hear her voice. So she calmly speaks up to explain things "That's your enhanced hearing. To make it stop you need to focus on something, with me it's your heartbeat. But before that it was Alex' heartbeat. So you just need to search for that one heartbeat you like and listen to it. Slowly but surely everything will fade. And about everything else, like what you need to do now. Just relax. Your body will catch up in no time, knowing that it needs to filter more. But you have endless energy so don't worry. All will be fine."

Lena visibly relaxes a bit more after Kara's speech, or whatever that was. But she relaxes and that is all that matters for Kara. They just lay there for some time, Lena being in the safety of Kara's arms and Kara liking this feeling, the feeling of somebody being close. They part when Kara hears somebody clearing her throat. She looks to the person who made the sound and sees Alex standing there a bit irritated and Maggie with the biggest grin ever on her face.

Kara sighs a bit irritated and asks "What?" a bit too snappy.

Maggie chuckles and Alex mouths 'Ask her out' so Kara nods and with that they leave again. She has no idea why Alex and Maggie needed to do that but it kinda ruined everything. It makes Kara quite nervous to think about asking Lena out, but she is going to do it.

"Lena?" Asks Kara, and Lena just hums in response. "Would you like to go on a date with me? Like, tomorrow evening?"

Lena looks up and meets Kara's eyes, she smiles and simple says "Yes, I would love to." Kara sighs in relief. She did it, she asked Lena out. And Lena even said yes. She has no idea why Lena said yes, but she did. Maybe Lena is developing feelings for her? Which is good- no, it's great if that's the truth.

That means there is hope, that Lena and her are meant for each other. That there is hope for a brighter future. Hope that Kara can develop those feelings that are indescribable, and are summarised in one word: Love. Which is a strange word, because for everybody it is different. For Kara it's a future, a possibility, a word that doesn't exist yet but could. For Lena it is everything she wants, the most important thing she wants. The one thing that sometimes stayed her up all night because she couldn't sleep due to loneliness.

For them both it's something they strive for. Something they will accept with open arms. And it's absolutely pathetic. Because they are two Gods, people with all the power in the world. With one snap they can make everybody fall in love with them. And all they want is to wait for it to happen naturally. But that means that it can also never happen. That nobody will love them, that they can't love each other. But today- today is a day that shows progress. Caring from Kara's side and acceptance from Lena's. It's a small step to love but everything is done in small steps and of course sometimes a giant leap of faith. But that is in the end also a small step in the total process.


	12. Out

Kara paces around her study. She is absolutely nervous. If she could die she would have because her heart is beating fast and she is even sweating! She has never sweated. And now she does, only because she is nervous like hell and Alex is way too slow. She glances at her watch and sees that she has exactly four hours left until she needs to pick up Lena from their room. It's smart that she got a suit out this morning, since she doesn't like dresses. She is more of sweaters and jeans.

The door suddenly opens and in comes Alex, smiling brightly. She was probably with Winn and Maggie, because she absolutely scared Winn to death since she used her 'commanding' voice. Which is heard all around the globe by demons and gods. And it's quite loud... so she gets why he is scared at the moment. Hopefully it won't stay like that for long, since Winn and being scared of her quite irritates her.

Kara just keeps pacing so Alex walks to Kara's big boss chair and sits. Down. Alex grabs to her ears and directly stands up. Alex' ears are ringing since a kind of defence system of the chair. Kara knows many people are tempted to feel the power of even sitting in that chair, but she doesn't like it. So after the hundredth incident she enchanted it. Making sure nobody but her and her wife get to sit on it.

Kara stops dead in her tracks and says "Alex, why did you do that? You knew about the enchantment. Only Lena and I can sit on it. You might have a ring with my crest on it but it is still on the wrong finger," Alex just groans and nods. "So, what do you have in mind for a perfect date? Dinner? Ice skating? Listening to a thesis? Stargazing?" Alex snaps with her finger and points at Kara. So Kara asks "Stargazing?"

Alex smiles brightly and nods "Yes, yes. It's unique. And cool. You can talk about all the different constellations and things like that. But first you can have dinner on the roof, I will take care of the food. You only need to wear that suit of yours. Get your lady flowers, Lilacs are the best they are for new love. And since it isn't love yet, but it's something you need to make sure the message is said. Knowing that you probably won't do it."

Kara groans and mumbles "If you would do it."

Alex says dead serious "Yes- yes I would. Look I am the one legally demon married with Maggie. So that's a whole lot better than you with Lena, you didn't even have a ceremony yet. No party, no Tartarean Rum. I want to get drunk again, so let us have that day."

Kara sighs and looks down "I guess you are right. I- I need to be clear. I need to make sure this relationship goes the right way so that we can have a ceremony. I need to make sure that if I am able to fall in love-"

Alex interrupts her "Kara! Bloody hell! Lena is fucking Temptress! She, Lena bloody Luthor. Is your wife, the one you  _will_  fall in love with. There is nobody fucking else that will live on this earth that is more worthy of your love. That woman has been through a lot. And you- you are going to love her. Not because you need to but because right now you already care about her deeply."

Kara slowly nods and she sighs again, her eyes not moving up "You are right. How can I ever be this stupid..." Alex makes her way over and hugs her sister. Kara breaks down, this is the first time in twenty-five years that she cried. That she lost the battle with her herself again. Luckily for her Alex holds her and says nice nothingness.

They stay there for quite some time. Not because Kara is still crying, because she stopped after five minutes, but because they both need it. No, because Kara just needs that familiar warmth of her sister around her. In her weakest moments everybody hurts, because every demon is connected to her. Even Lena felt it, because Lena and Kara are connected in a way nobody will ever be with their partner.

That evening when Kara takes Lena upstairs she is happy, Lena liked the Lilacs and that is good. She is the gentlewoman she is and makes sure to offer Lena her seat. Who says a thanks. And they start dinner without talking much. But luckily for both of them Lena speaks up "Kara, what was that awful feeling I felt this afternoon?"

Kara sighs and looks down, she mumbles "My emotions" but when Lena asks for her to speak up she looks at Lena and says "My emotions, I was quite nervous for our date. And sometimes I am not that different from a human, I still have feelings. I cry and I laugh. And the demons and you are connected with me. You feel me, you feel my emotions. You will always have it." Lena slowly nods and lays her hand on Kara's on the table and squeezes it a little.

Kara smiles at her thankfully and with that their date moves forward. They talk more openly about everything. Like favourite colours and Alex. And Lena even talked about the younger years with Lex. Which is something quite big, since Lena didn't talk about that with anybody. But she did with Kara. The only conversation they didn't had was about Kal-El. The guy who calls himself God. The imposter.

Stargazing is also a success, because now when they lay next to each other, looking at each other and not the night's sky, no the night's sky is long forgotten. Kara asks, not nervous at all for rejection "Can I kiss you?"

The only thing Lena does is to breath out a 'yes' and with that their lips-


	13. The Imposter

Just before their lips meet Kara hears "Kara." From a all to familiar voice. She quickly stands up and storms towards the person in question. She grabs him by his neck and holds him up.

Through gritted teeth she says "Cousin." Not a single hint of pleasantries in the word.

He smiles and says, without having problems of being held up by his neck "No, no. Kara we are not cousins. We are so much more," His eyes dart towards a now standing Lena "Did you already tell her the other prophecy?" Kara stays silent "No? Good, that means I will tell it to your beloved. The second and real prophecy state: When the Devil and God finally throw away their fight, love will take its place. In order for the Devil to give herself to the God she needs to throw away her humanity. Her caring about those mere humans. When that day arrives the world will flourish. God, and his then wife the Devil will rule. Make sure everybody lives in peace and will be loved."

Kara looks at him and says through gritted teeth again a simple word, a word that means so much more than a single word "Never."

"But there is where you are wrong, my Kara. That woman there," He points at Lena "Will never be what you need- what you want. She is just a shell, alone and broken. But me? I got everything," Kara hears the first thud, a demon landed. Now all she has to do is wait "I can give you everything my love," He slowly caresses her cheek "I will give you everything. You just have to let go. That's all you need to do. Leave that whore, and join me." About fifteen other thuds have been heard by Kara. Now is the time.

Kara chuckles, she actually chuckles and with that she blinks. Her irises slowly turn gold, Kal-El gulps his saliva down. In a low and scary tone she says "You see Kal-El. First you come to my home where you are banned, secondly you call my wife a whore. And thirdly, you are wrong. So, so wrong. You see, I don't need you. I am stronger. I will always be stronger, and you know what? No? You pissed me off. And that means that you pissed many living beings off. So let's be clear," She places him down and he quickly gets the wrinkles out of his clothes. When he looks up at Kara he is met by a first in his face. He stumbles back as she coldly says "You don't want to get the Devil mad."

And with that Kal-El gets attacked by many Demons who came to protect their leader. Kara just turns around and walks over to Lena. Lena walks into her person space ad goes for a kiss but Kara just shakes her head. She mumbles quite broken "I am going to my study."

And with that she walks back to her study. She doesn't care what happens to Kal-El, now all she can think about is dome alcohol. So she orders a servant to get her Tartarean Rum. She sits down in her big chair and within minutes the servant returns with a glass full of it. When she is about to take the first sip, the doors open and Lena comes walking in. She quickly makes her way over to the desk and takes the glass out of Kara's hands and places it on the desk.

In a mad tone Lena says "You don't get to do that! For fucks sake! Kara we are bloody married! You either talk to me what has got you like this or you have no right to mope. Am I understood?"

Kara is impressed, she didn't expect this. Well, she kinda did that Lena was able to do something like this but not Lena already saying that they need to do things together. So Kara nods, looking quite impressed by Lena.

And with that Lena makes her way around the desk and roughly captures Kara's lips with her own for a heated kiss. Kara smiles brightly when Lena kisses her like this, because it's just- brilliant. Slowly but surely the kiss becomes a battle for dominance. But with this awkward angle Kara has an idea. She quickly grabs Lena and rushes to the couch in her study. There she sits down and let Lena straddle her.

Their tongues collide and a moan escapes Lena. Slowly but surely Kara's hands start to roam Lena's body, who just lets out a whimper in response. For a beginner with that Kara is actually quite... professional. It takes quite some time for her to let out a moan. But when it comes, Lena is satisfied. The problem is, when are they going to stop. Basically, they don't need oxygen. And endless stamina means... endless of this.

Suddenly Lena starts to untie Kara's tie but with that Kara pushes Lena away who lets out a whine in response. "Lena, as much as I enjoy this. I don't want sex while you are mad at me. I understand your side of the story, and really there is not a single thing I want more in this universe," That is all it takes for Lena to capture Kara's lips with her own. But Kara shakes her head and pushes Lena again away. "No, no. Not yet darling," Kara stays silent for a moment thinking. "We could cuddle in bed if you want?"

Lena eagerly nods, she doesn't lie about being turned on right now. But nobody asks questions, so she doesn't need to give answers. While Kara carries her to their bedroom she studies Kara because something Kal-El said made her think 'give up her humanity' does that mean she is in her mind human? Or? She doesn't know. But that doesn't mean she doesn't care. She will ask about this. Soon. So that she has all the answers she wants and needs.


	14. Stalker

Lena lies with her head on Kara's chest, relaxing. Kara just slowly combs through Lena's hair. She still has that one question in her head so she speaks up "Why did he say lose your humanity?"

Kara's hand stops and after a bit of time she speaks up "I- I am not human if that's what you think. But I have human traits, since I talk and work with so many old humans. And- that means that you change. And I changed, I am not a egocentric asshole like he is." Lena chuckles and Kara continues with her combing through Lena's hair.

"We are truly being domestic aren't we?" Kara smiles brightly, but Lena doesn't see it since she just stares at some place in the room.

"Yes, I think we indeed are. But does that matter?" Lena looks up at Kara and shakes her head. "Good, that means that we can do this much more. We do have eternity for this," Kara winks and says "Hey darling, are you a God? Because you seem eternal."

Lena bursts out laughing and Kara joins her "That one is just awful! Who came up with it?"

Kara smiles at Lena and promptly says "Me. I always wanted to try that one out. And thank you for laughing, even though it wasn't that good." And with that they lay there for hours. Literally hours.

But when they finally part Lena decided that she could look around the mansion. So right now she is wandering around the many corridors. Suddenly somebody walks beside her and asks "Temptress, I believe we met. But I never said my name." Out of politeness Lena stops and when she sees the woman she has absolutely no idea from where she knew her from.

The woman holds out her hand and Lena shakes it, while shaking each others hands the woman says "I am Leslie Willis, Demon of the eight rank. It is truly a pleasure to meet you Temptress." Lena just nods, apparently this demon addresses her as Temptress.

Lena puts on her fake smile and says "It's a pleasure to meet you too. But I must get going, this mansion is quite big and there is much to explore."

And with that she starts walking, when she thinks she is being left alone Leslie catches up with her and says "I will accompany you, otherwise you might take just the wrong stairs and forget where you need to go." Lena nods, being polite sucks at the moment. She doesn't want hat other person with her, but apparently the person doesn't get the message.

"So, Temptress. Why are you here all alone and not with your wife? Not that I don't like it but still." Something about that tone makes Lena absolutely hate the person more and more.

"My wife needed to work. So she said that I could train or do something I would like. And I thought I would like this. But clearly I am wrong." Leslie has this strange smile on her face, which doesn't go unnoticed by Lena. What is she getting at?

"I completely get it. But," Suddenly Leslie's hand is on her shoulder which puts her to a halt. "I can make it so much better." Lena takes a step backwards but she is already too late. Leslie lunges forward and kisses Lena roughly. But it is one sided. Lena stands there in shock, luckily for her as fast as the kiss started it is over. Because suddenly Leslie is thrown back against the wall. And a low growl comes from the person who did it.

In shock Lena looks at Kara, who stands there, wings unfold, like she could kill Leslie. Kara suddenly lunges forward and grabs Leslie, who she drags away. Lena just follows her and together they walk to the garden. There Leslie gets thrown to the ground where she whimpers and begs something unhearable.

In her commanding voice, the voice that all Gods and demons can hear, Kara yells "The trial of Leslie Willis will start shortly." Kara then walks to Lena and roughly grabs Lena's hand, and with that she walks away. Lena has no possible thing to do but oblige. So she quickly catches up with Kara and when Kara suddenly stops she stands next to her.

Kara looks down so Lena places a hand on Kara's face and lifts a bit, making sure their eyes meet. She softly moves her thumb over Kara's chin and says "Relax Kara, you will make the right choice. Even though I have no idea what is happening." Kara eyes dart down and she nods.

After some time of silence Kara whispers "She is going to die. She broke one of the main laws, no touching you unless you allow them to. Just like with Alex and Maggie. But even they watch out. But- now she is going to die. I never liked her but getting vaporised- is just. Not good."

One question burns into Lena's mind so she asks it "What will happen to her once she is dead again?"

Kara looks up and says "She will be one of those workers downstairs. And it won't ever be possible for her to be a demon. But- that means she never gets to live again. That she never gets to live the good life."

Lena nods and with that they make their way back. The trail is pretty straight forward, Leslie is pressed guilty of law fourteen. And while the whole trail Leslie begs for mercy. But Kara can't give it. Lena needs to be protected. She needs to have her wishes respected. And the laws are holy, they need to respected otherwise the punishment is clear. Death. And no chance of turning back.

Lena gasps when the inevitable moment comes, it's horrifying. Kara is just- different. Not bad different, but after the whole execution she is distant. Which Lena hates, they are in this forever. So that means they need to talk. Maybe Lena isn't used to being married or things like that, but Kara- Kara means much to her.


	15. The First

After about an hour of Kara being distant they lay together in bed. This time Kara lays with her head on Lena's chest while Lena slowly combing through Kara's golden locks with her fingers. Kara is just completely silent, she hasn't said anything since. And Lena is losing her patience, it isn't that she doesn't like this. But of Kara is having a problem talking will help. So she decides enough is enough and speaks up "Kara, you need to talk to me?"

Kara doesn't shift her gaze to her when she speaks up "I- I hate doing that, it was only my fifth execution. And- everything it just makes me feel awful. I- I didn't choose this role. I- I don't want to be the Devil. The world chose a route for me but ever since I have been trying to change it. And- And, I- I don't want it. I just want to be the good guy for a change."

Lena slowly nods and knows that Kara is wrong- so wrong. So she decides to say the truth to her wife. "Kara, you- you can be so dumb sometimes," Kara looks up with a crinkle in between her eyes. "Don't you see it?!" Lena exclaims "You are the good guy! And you have been it for years! If you weren't the good guy you wouldn't do the things you do. You wouldn't help the people you help. You wouldn't be hurt by an execution. So darling, you- you are almost the embodiment of good. You do things many people wouldn't do. You give people second chances, you are the light in people's life when the world is way too dark. You," Lena points at Kara with her free hand and says "Are not the Devil. It's just some stupid title, just like Temptress is some sort of stupid title. We- and with that I mean you and me, as a team, are going to make this world a better place."

Kara slowly nods and moves up to kiss her wife. Who eagerly accepts this form of affection. When they part Kara places one last kiss on Lena's forehead and moves away. She stands up and says "I am going to get you something, just wait." Lena nods and with that Kara is off to her study. Lena is ready, and that means she is going to get the requested report: Lillian's report.

It doesn't take long for her to grab the report and walk back. But she is nervous. This is a big thing, your first mission. And now they have two people who will get their first missions. She glances down at the report and sees the red stamp, meaning that it is a bad person. Who deserves nothing more than karma. And she will get karma, that is something Kara is sure of.

When she opens the door Lena sits against the headboard, looking excited. So Kara tosses Lena the report who clumsily catches it. Lena looks confused at her when she reads the name. Kara just ignores it and sits beside Lena on the bed. She doesn't look at Lena when she says "That's your first mission. You probably wonder why there is a red stamp, that means that person is bad and needs to pay for their deeds. Normally when I do something like that I make them believe they will get one wish, to wish for anything they want and then I make that wish completely backfire. But you- my Lena, are allowed to do whatever you want. Heck, you can even permanently damage her."

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Lena nod along with what she just said. "So- you expect me, the adoptive daughter of that awful woman, to get revenge on her while keeping my cool?" Kara looks at her and smiles.

"It's the perfect first test Lena," Kara's hand moves to Lena's cheek and cups it "You will know why, because you get this great feeling from it. Because if I am right, you don't like her. But that means you will love hurting her. Only, you shouldn't. So learn to keep yourself relaxed at all times and don't act on your feelings." Lena nods and with that Kara places a chaste kiss on her lips.

And with that Lena opens the report. Reading it page for page, from every bad thing Lillian did to another. Lena doesn't know how they have it this detailed. But they even have old stuff from Lena's life with her. She knows nothing for sure about this case. But she needs to play as God. Make sure that Lillian thinks she is going to get whatever she wants. A particular event that happened when Lillian was younger stands out, the woman got poisoned. Which is- terrible. You shouldn't poison a child, Lillian was a child at that moment.

But Lena doesn't feel sorry for that monster of a woman. When she reads the stories she did to her she feels mad, like almost ready to explode mad. And that means she really explodes, so when Lena gets that mad Kara makes sure she calms down every time. It's good that Kara doesn't leave Lena's side because Lena is close quite some times. And- she also knows that Lena isn't the one for revenge cases.

But for now Kara is sure that Lena will succeed. And after this she will search for the best cases for Lena, just not those that are close to her. Like this one, but she needs to learn- learn how to stay calm even though you are facing your greatest demons, your greatest fears. And that will probably affect Lena in some way, emotional or physical. So Kara needs to be there for Lena when it happens. She needs to make sure her little family is ready for emotional support. For helping a god with powers she cannot yet think off with emotional problems. But they will help her, they can help her. They will do everything within their powers to make sure Lena comes out the right way/


	16. Revenge

Lena slowly breaths in and out. Today is the day, the day she is going to give Lillian exactly what she deserves. To put some pressure on her Kara said that she will be watching. But to make everything a bit better Kara also gave her a tip, that Lillian won't remember her. So that means that Lillian will only be her cold self without those hateful comments towards her.

Lena opens the book again and looks at the location, Lillian is at the Luthor mansion. Lena looks up, there is that doomed place. The Luthor Mansion. Which was quite easy to get to since Kara learned her how to disappear and appear wherever she wants, meaning also other planets or dimensions, well only one that she knows about: Hell.

But Lena walks towards the big entrance of the mansion. She gets stopped by security but Kara learned how to deal with it, just think about it and for the dramatic effect flick with your wrist, Kara also explained that it's better for her to do it with particular movements. So now she is at the front door and with a polite knock she waits. The door gets opened by a maid who asks "What can I do for you miss?"

Lena just politely smiles and says in a calm but demanding voice "I am here to see Mrs. Luthor." The maid nods and excuses herself. And with that Lena steps inside of that hell hole. She waits patiently, she never expected to be here again, but yet here she is. She hears heels clicking down the stairs, thank god for her powers. She takes one last uncontrolled breath and changes her demeanour completely. Her spine straightens and her gaze hardens.

Lillian slowly makes her way downstairs the stairs, with an irritated expression on her face. She raises an eyebrow with the silent question of 'why do you think you are important enough to interrupt my day?' So Lena fakes a smile and simply says "I have a preposition for you." Lillian just walked downstairs and with that she if off again, walking to her office.

Lena just follows her and when they enter the office Lillian doesn't offer her a seat, but Lena doesn't care. This woman might be that terrible person but she doesn't remember Lena. Lena just sits down and Lillian says with that same irritated bitchy boss face "Keep it quick."

Lena just smiles overly sweetly and says "So, my name is Lena Morningstar. You read your books right? You know who I am, the person with that last name?" Lillian nods "Good, I must say that I am not her. No my wife, the Devil thought it would be smart for me to help you. Since I tend to be nicer, caring more. And you- Lillian Luthor deserve one wish. Wish whatever you wish, all you have to do is sign your soul over- we both know you won't feel anything from that. Because you can get your most desired thing. You could get your beloved son back. So Lillian, what do you say. Will you sign or will you decline?"

And with one small wave of her hand a contract and pen appears in front of Lillian. Who almost immediately signs. All she says is "Give me my son back." Lena just grins and with a snap of her fingers the contract and pen disappear. She just sits there leaning back. Lillian raises her eyebrow and asks "How long will it take?"

Lena looks at her watch and says "Three- two- one" And with that she points at the door. The door suddenly opens and in comes rushing a couple of FBI agents in full gear. They point their guns at Lillian who just looks shocked at Lena. She quickly gets cuffed and when they take her out of the room Lena yells "Payback for hurting me!" And with that Lillian gets dragged away.

Lena didn't expect this, she didn't expect that she could do this. Making her crimes known to the world. But she did it, she made Lillian pay for all that she has done and hasn't done for or to Lena. Lena sits down in the chair again, her breathing is growing a bit more rapid about thinking. Out of nowhere somebody turns her chair and sits squats in front of her. The person in question speaks up "Lena, I need you to breath with me. In... and out... in... and out." It kinda helps to hear that familiar voice again. So it works, after some time of Kara repeating that same phrase over and over she relaxes in the chair.

She finally meets Kara's eyes, previously she was looking down, and with a bit of a broken whisper of "Home, please" they are gone. They appear in their room again where Kara guides Lena to the bed. There, they together lay down and relax a little, with Lena laying her head on Kara's chest listening to Kara's steady heartbeat.

She did it. She actually did it, she locked up Lillian forever. Well, for quite some time if that is possible. But- no... Lena's heart starts to beat quite a bit quicker. She forgot to remove people their memories of her and to clear the tapes "Kara, did you remove all my appearances on the video tapes and out of their memories?"

Kara hums as response but speaks up when she hears that Lena's heartbeat doesn't calm down she says "I did both. You weren't in the right mind anymore so I did it for you. No worries, you will learn it in no time. But- I may or may not made sure that Lillian kept her memories of you. So that she can feel terrible for falling into your plan. Which was actually a good one, you played the right role Temptress. You hit the perfect things and made her crumble within seconds. I am proud of you. And it is safe to say that you passed." Lena chuckles and with that their day transforms from work to relaxing.


	17. Dinner

Lena was surprisingly relaxed after the Lillian encounter. So Kara called for a family dinner to celebrate it. While holding hands they are walking to the dining room, which for a fact isn't the banquet hall or the fancy dinner hall. Just a round table for the best conversations. Perfectly made for a family dinner like this, one that is informal with comfy chairs. But even though Lena knows it's informal and family she just- she is absolutely nervous, terrified even. Because for some reason it just makes her nervous even by thinking about family. She knows she isn't good at it, but now she has a relationship and apparently a family who wants to have dinners together. Not because they need to but because they want to.

She already had dinner with Kara a couple of times, which was wonderful. Since she doesn't have to eat anymore she forgets it almost all the time. So once in a while the taste of food is quite appreciated. They round a corner and with that they arrive at some secluded door. Kara opens if and mentions for Lena to walk in first. Lena enters the room and sees that all chairs are filled but two. There is one person she doesn't know, a middle aged woman. But all the others are Winn, Maggie and Alex.

Luckily for her the woman stands up and walks to Lena. Lena gets a bit nervous but suddenly there is a hand on the small of her back, normally she would think that this was possessive but it is Kara, Kara isn't like that.

The woman holds out her hand and Lena quickly shakes it. The woman says with this bright smile on her face "It's nice to meet you Lena, my name is Eliza. I am Alex' mother." And with that the woman returns to her seat. Kara guides her to a seat where her name is engraved on, and with name she means Lena and luckily not Temptress, a name she still has to get used to.

She sits down the offered chair, by Kara of course, and once when Kara sits down food slowly starts to arrive. And with that they start talking about almost everything. About how everything is going with everybody and things like what is going on down under. But they also all congratulated Lena, since they all saw it. Lena even asked why and that made Kara turn red, nobody gave an answer so she has everything she needs. Kara made sure everybody saw her in action.

Dinner was actually quite nice. Eliza is way too nice and it contained about 60% of jokes and laughter. "- So when Kara saw the first live feeds coming up of Lena with Jack she was just furious. I think in a day time she broke fifteen chairs! Fifteen! And with Veronica, from minute one I said that that relationship wouldn't survive. But still, seeing Kara watch your sex in a dark room in Hell... that's pretty... damn scary. Yes pretty damn scary. Luckily for me I put money on Jack and your relationship and said that Jack was gay. And it's safe to say that that guy has a boyfriend now. And who ended with the girl? The devil! Somebody who is better than that animal of a person called Veronica Sinclair. And that says a lot since Kara has a title. But it is safe to say that Kara ended in the right place with the right girl."

Kara's emotions where all over the place because of Alex saying that, from mad to furious and back to happy. Which made people laugh quite some times, but Lena actually enjoyed hearing that Kara always cared about her, like she was always there. It's also a bit- disturbing to know that she saw all her sex. But hey, Lena is good in bed.

But right now they are together in bed, just relaxing and thinking about the day. Just like some time ago Kara reads the paper, which is actually bad for nature... wait- No Kara can just make it appear so no worries about that. Lena is watching the stock exchange, seeing how bad it is going with isn't her fault since she technically doesn't exist.  _Which means she can hurt anybody she wants_. Suddenly Kara speaks up and firmly says "No."

Lena looks shocked at her and Kara is still reading from her paper. Lena doesn't know what Kara is talking about so she asks a bit confused "What?"

Kara puts her paper away and says "No, we are not going to hurt those people. I forbid it, this is exactly you need me right now. You are not thinking clearly, you liked hurting Lillian and that means you are not in the right mindset to do revenge cases. So Lena, you are not going to do that. You just need to feel how it feels to help somebody. Your first normal case will be tomorrow. You will help Lois Lane. I will give you the report later today. But you cannot do revenge cases anymore, it just- you got hurt by way too many."

Lena slowly nods, Kara is right. She wasn't in the right mindset, she wasn't thinking clearly. But now she is, and Kara is right. No revenge cases for her, she did get hurt too much by way too many people. So for now she accepts whatever she is going to do. And she will help whoever that Lois Lane is, since that is what is asked of her.

Kara smiles at her and places a kiss on Lena's lips. She moves towards Lena's ear and whispers with her hot breath against Lena's ear "Thanks" and with that Lena quickly captures Kara's lips with her own in a heated kiss. Because oh boy, that turned her on. But they never move past second base, just because they are both not ready for it yet. But it's safe to say that one day they will be ready.


	18. Lois Lane

Some time later Kara excuses herself to grab the report. When she comes back she throws the report at Lena, who catches it this time. And with that Kara joins her on bed again, this time she grabs the latest issue of Catco magazine from her nightstand and reads it.

Lena just looks at the elegant writing on the front of the book: Lois Lane. She is interested when she reads the little name on the corner of the first page 'Maggie Sawyer (Danvers-Sawyer)' She read Winn's report and knows that Maggie can write a pretty neat report. Which she absolutely loves at CEO... well not CEO anymore. But as a boss, since she is almost equal to Kara. Which she is grateful for. Since she doesn't want to stand behind somebody and Kara made it pretty clear that they are in this together. But just to keep Lena out of the awful business she doesn't have the power to make a judgement in a case just like Leslie's.

Maybe Lena will be better with it, but all will come in days time. Right now she needs to focus on this report so she can make sure everything that needs to be done is done tomorrow. So she quickly reads the information and learns that Lois lives in Metropolis, her sister is named Lucy, who is the person Kara helped some time ago, her father is named Sam and her mother is gone. She is a journalist at the Daily Planet, not successful but really has the right mindset for it.

She also learned that her love life is nonexistent, which is quite bad. But when she arrive at the advice part has learned one important thing, the Lane family loves their jobs. 'Lois Lane is a cub reporter at the Daily Planet, while she has almost no friends I think the best thing to do is to give her that once in a lifetime opportunity. Make sure she gets a story that will make her career bloom. I don't think there is more to say about Lois apart from that she is a workaholic and not always the nicest to everyone. But she deserves this change otherwise her estimated time of death is too soon. Way too soon.'

Lena just reads the report over and over, thinking about what the story must be. When it's about three am she exclaims "Lillian!"

Which makes Kara, who still sits next to her, turn towards her and ask a bit confused "Lillian? What does Lillian Luthor have to do with Lois Lane?"

Lena looks at her and smiles brightly "I made sure to be a little bit nice to Lillian so that no news outcast knew it. But now- I can make Lois break the story. I can make sure she gets the golden story!" And with that Lena's happiness wasn't able to be pushed away. About three hours later, at six am she says goodbye to Kara with a kiss and goes to Lois' apartment block in Metropolis.

When she arrives she knows Kara is watching, of course she is that's just something Kara would do. Without much problems she walks to Lois' door and knocks on it. With the report in her back pocket she stands there a bit nervously. The door swings open and there stands Lois Lane with a raised eyebrow she almost barks "What?"

Lena chuckles and says "Hello to you too miss Lane. I think it would be smart for you to invite me in. Doing business while others can hear it- that's bad." Lois slowly nods and with that she invites Lena in, who closes the door behind her.

"Where do you want to sit?" Lena smiles gratefully, she is way nicer now, and points at the dinner table. So together they sit on the only chairs at the dinner table.

And with that Lena starts "So Lois Lane. My name is Lena Morningstar, my wife is the Devil. And before you think: The Devil is bad and stuff, you are completely wrong. I thought it at first too but she learned me that everything about her is wrong. She is actually the good person in this story. In our story, and with that I would like to help you. I would like to make your life better. All you have to do," She waves with her hand a the normal contract and pen appear in front of Lois "is sign. Just put your name on the bottom of the page and I will give you something you will really enjoy."

Lois looks at her in shock but quickly composes herself "And what will I read if I read this contract?"

Lena smiles and is happy that she read the contract a couple times some time ago "You will just read that the Devil will get your soul but your mind will be trapped with all your happiest memories playing over and over. So that you will always be happy up there."

Lois slowly nods and with that she signs on the bottom of the page. When she is finished Lena makes the contract and pen disappear. Slowly but surely a couple of papers start to appear and an USB stick. "If you read the story you will hear the shocking news that Lillian Luthor is arrested on several awful charges. You are the first with this information and the first with a story. I wish you all the luck in the world with your story." And with that Lena stands up and says goodbye, Lois just sits there flabbergasted and doesn't react.

Lena walks out of the apartment and snaps with her fingers, she hears Lois blink... once- twice. She forgot. But Lena made sure that Lois knows what to do: The one thing she knows she needs to do is getting that story published. With a content smile on her face Lena makes it back to the mansion where surprisingly Kara doesn't wait for her, maybe she didn't see it? That would be unfortunate because Lena thinks she did a decent job.


	19. Catherine Grant

When Lena left Kara stands up, it's time for some advice. She texts her demon driver, Frank. Something Lena didn't know but her driver was a personal demon bodyguard. But Frank says he will be there within minutes. So she grabs her coat downstairs and waits outside for the car.

When Frank arrives she quickly gets inside the car. All she says is "To Catco." because there is the person she talks to if she needs advice. They arrive shortly later and Frank being the polite being he is opens the door for her. She gets outside and makes her way inside to the security desk.

The male security guard looks at her and she says "Linda Lee" He nods and escorts her to the private elevator. Together with the security guard she goes to the highest floor, where Cat Grant is already at work. Kara walks to Cat's office and clears her throat when Cat doesn't look up from her paperwork, it's like she is in a whole other world.

"Kara!" exclaims Catherine when she looks up from her work. Kara just stands there and smiles. She closes the doors behind her and walks towards the couch and sits down. Kara is the only one who is allowed to do things like this around Cat, have the control. Even Carter, her son, isn't allowed to do this.

Cat quickly comes over and sits next to Kara who is hunched forward holding her hands. Cat places a hand on Kara's shoulder who for a fact doesn't jerk away even though she isn't used to physical contact. She just asks the question that she came here for because she knows that Cat likes being direct "I- How do- Why is life so difficult?"

Cat sighs and simply explains "Sometimes life is harder because other people make it look so easy. But it isn't easy, it's far from easy. You- My Kara, are a good person. You might have problems with adjusting but you are better than all humans. Not because you are a God. No- Because you, Kara, are not a human and still care so much about them. You could have been a being like Kal-El. You could have given in a long time ago. But you are so much better. You are an Angel compared to him. So much better, now and always. "

Kara slowly nods and looks up at Cat "I- I tricked Lena into marrying me. And now- now I have real feelings. Not those predicted in the prophecies. No, no I might even love her quite soon. She- She is just. How do you say it? One of a kind? Perfect. No- No, those words are still way too small for her- but you probably get it. I am smitten. And- It's scary."

Cat squeezes Kara's shoulder and says "Every relationship is scary, especially when it's your first. But Kara, is Lena worth it?" Kara nods "Than it is settled, Lena is worth it which means that you are going to love Lena. Because even though you are scared you can see that Lena is worth so much more. And it might be bad that you tricked her into marrying you but Kara. Lena was pretty lonely, if you would have made a report how long would she still live without your protection?"

Kara sighs and slowly she starts to break down. Suddenly Cat's arm is around her pulling her closer. And without much resistance Cat succeeds in doing so, making sure Kara is close. And Kara just cries, not caring about having everybody connected to her feel the same thing. And that are a lot of people. But it doesn't matter. Now all she can think about is that Lena would be dead without her help. She would have died exactly eighty-five times for numerous reasons. Luckily for Kara she has an extra sense for it. She knows when Lena needs help, and she will always be there if needed.

But Lena doesn't need help anymore, she is a God... a legend for many. But a doomed being for herself, having human friendships aren't possible anymore. Her whole reason of being is gone. And why? Because Kara did it. Because Kara was selfish enough to take it all away. And now- now she fucked up. She did everything wrong. And- it hurts. It hurts so bad. She- She hates it. It's- just- no... life right now isn't sunshine and rainbows.

Kara quickly stands up and Cat lets go. She mutters "I- I need to go. I am sorry." Cat just nods and with that Kara is gone. Quickly walking to the private elevator and goes downstairs again. She enters the car that still waits for her on the curb. And with that she is going back to the mansion. Still distraught. She just cries and Frank doesn't say a word. All that she can think about is that she ruined Lena's life. She completely messed it up. She broken every single rule of the rule book.

She ruined everything for everybody. Maybe Winn even didn't want this- this life. This awful life. Maybe even Alex doesn't want it, maybe she just acts like it. Maybe they all just act like they are okay with it. Maybe even Frank doesn't like his job. Maybe even Eliza doesn't like that she is together with Alex once again.

Kara just keeps on crying along the way, she just can't stop it. Everything she touches she breaks. Every. Single. Damn. Thing. They finally arrive at the mansion and Kara all but runs out of the car. She quickly runs to their room where Lena is. She isn't out of breath but she would have been if it was possible.

With pleading eyes, for the truth, she vomits out "Did I ruin it all? Did I ruin your life? Have I been selfish? Should I have left you die? Shou- should I not have done all of it? Is it all my fault?"


	20. A God Lives

Lena looks shocked at Kara and quickly shakes her head. But Kara is having none of it. She simply snaps at Lena with her commanding voice, which is quite terrible for all the demons to hear "DON'T LIE TO ME." Kara quickly composes herself and almost whimpers "I- I- I am sorry. I- I didn't want to yell at you."

Lena nods and slowly stands up. Carefully she makes her way over, looking for Kara's reaction with each step. But Kara just stands there looking at the bed. Not even at Lena anymore. It's like she is some state of shock, not moving. Heck even not breathing.

When Lena stands in front of Kara she all but throws herself around Kara, saying nice things and stroking the now crying woman. She repeats multiple times "It's okay, you are okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Kara slowly nods along with the mantra, starting to believe it a little bit. After some time Lena lets go so Kara is in arms length and says "Why are you thinking this?"

Kara mutters almost unhearable "I- I tricked you. I was selfish. I- gave you no choice. I took away your humanity. And now you are this- a monster. Because you will outlive every human. Every friend you could have had. Every child you could have created. I- I took it all. And I gave you no choice. And- what if I everybody didn't ask for this? What if they didn't want this, not now not ever. What if you-" She gets shut up with soft lips on her own.

Lena quickly pulls away and says "You- Kara, are never selfish. No. You chose this for my own good, I might have been mad at first but you gave me so much more than I already had. So many more important things. You- are just perfect. And that's why I love you."

Kara looks shocked at Lena, she almost looks like a goldfish with her mouth open. She slowly nods and says "I- I love you too." And with that she pulls Lena towards her again. She roughly captures Lena's lips with her own. Suddenly Kara feels way warmer than before so Lena breaks off the kiss and takes a step back. Kara is completely surrounded by white light. Kara groans a little and slowly her wings start to unfold. Only this time they are not white... no, they have a bit of a golden accent to it.

Kara looks at Lena wide-eyed and says a bit in shock "I- I might have broken the rules?" Lena bursts out laughing so Kara says "I might have become God?" Lena throws herself at Kara, and hugs her tight.

She whispers into Kara's ear "I am proud of you."

Kara just places a kiss on Lena's head and with that the door bursts open. In comes Alex yelling "You fucking did it! You- How?!" Lena quickly lets go of Kara so that Kara can turn around. But before she does that she makes sure her wings are folded in again.

Kara smiles at Alex and says "I said I love you, and I meant it. I meant every. Single. Word. And- before that I asked her if she thinks I did it wrong. Because I have been so selfish even though I didn't think of it. But now! Now I am God! I- I... Alex, get Kal-El. Break into his hideout and get him here. We are going to bring him to the Afterlife and make sure he gets locked away for ever." Alex nods and walks away.

Kara turns towards Lena again who stands there flabbergasted. "You love me?" Kara nods "I- What does this mean for us?" Kara smiles and says "Now that all the Demons are turned into Angels it means that we are going to get married in a couple of years, because I don't think we need to do it today. But nothing else will change. You are still their Queen and I their emperor. And for our relationship? I have no idea, that will be a team decision."

Lena nods and with that she takes a couple steps forward towards Kara, kissing her softly on the lips. When they part she says "I very much like that." Kara simply smiles and nods. And hungrily she kisses Lena again. It's safe to say that that day they have had their exercise. Even though they don't need any. That evening they host a party, in the Afterlife. For every Angel possible, nobody needs to work. They just drink Empyrean rum, since they live in Heaven now. Many Angels end up drunk, but that doesn't matter. Because when Kal-El gets walked to his cell the whole Afterlife ends up jeering.

Kal-El even has the guts to say "I could have given you so much more." But that man, almost nothing more than a mere mortal, just gets pushed forward again. But Kara is having none of it "I don't like dicks! So no! You can never give me more. Since I already got everything!" And with that she kisses Lena again. Full on the lips, not because she is drunk, she didn't drink a single drop, but to show to who her loyalties are.

And Lena knows full well that Kara is there forever for her so she didn't get jealous. It's safe to say that the second prisoner ever is going to have fun. The first being a guy named Mon-El, who isn't nice and tried to take control over the world through Kara. But Kara being Kara and Kara having Alex he failed. Now the second prisoner is a prisoner because he didn't help the world even though he could. He could have done so much but didn't do a thing.

From now on Kara, God, will be all he wasn't. She will show the world what kind of world it could really be. How good it could be. And she will do it together with her wife. Temptress, a woman who is hurt so many times but finally got everything she wants.


	21. The God's Wife - Epilogue

_One year later_

"I, Kara Morningstar take you Lena Luthor, as my lawfully wedded wife. By the Laws of God and Temptress. By the laws chosen by the worthy two, destined by prophecies. Until eternity, which is the truth and the truth only."

Lena smiles gratefully, since she said Temptress and not only God. Lena still has to get used to having this much power.

"I, Lena Luthor take you Kara Morningstar, as my lawfully wedded wife. By the Laws of God and Temptress. By the laws chosen by the worthy two, destined by prophecies. Until eternity, which is the truth and the truth only."

Alex stands there chuckling as she says "You may kiss your bride." And with that they kiss, a sweet gentle kiss. Maybe their life is a bit crazy. But they- they made it work. And they will always make it work. When they part Kara glances at the stands, where their little girl lays in Maggie's arms. Some time ago they adopted a baby, gave her a golden ticket. And since that children age until eighteen they have seventeen years with her. And it is safe to say that their Ella will have a great life, not because she is loved by both her parents but because she has a family.

It's also safe to say that some days will be hell since Ella has powers, and someday she might get the idea to fly or something like that. But for now, they are this little family who will survive anything and everything.

**A/N I know it's short but I think it pretty much gives the story an OK end. I thank you for reading this story. And I will see you at the next one!**

**-Rebecca**


End file.
